Searching For A Way to Escape
by XxxForeverStrongxxX
Summary: Crowley wants to deny his past, so he doesn't have to move on to the future. When the Winchesters show up with someone Crowley recognizes from his past will we see a side of him that he wants to hide away, or will he stay stuck in his ways while he is searching for a way to escape? When things go in a complete other direction, can he keep it together, or will he fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of the supernatural characters, sadly. I hope you all enjoy the new story. I have a bit of a fascination with Crowley to say the least, so this story will be mainly focused on him with appearances from the other characters along the way. I hope in total I can catch help you catch a glimpse of the other side of Crowley, the one he won't admit is there. Thank you guys so much, and I love you all!

Crowley strides down the hallway. The floor below him cold and creaky. With a flick of his wrist the light at the end of the long hall turns off. He grins to himself as he sees the bedroom door, knowing that soon some peace will come to make his aches and pains go away.

Crowley enters the bedroom feeling a bit odd, like there is a strange presence in the room. Ignoring this feeling and blaming it to his nerves, Crowley loosens his gray tie and slips off his black suit leaving him in his boxers. Carefully, he lays the three piece suit on his office chair. Hell hasn't really been all rainbows and two headed puppies recently.

"That's odd," Crowley murmurs to himself as he notices a few things have been moved around. The feeling of someone else grows in his gut. Brushing it off again, Crowley crawls into his large, plush bed alone as usual.

As Crowley just stares into the darkness hoping for sleep to come, he catches a shadow in the corner. As it moves forwards he sees her face. A smile forms between the two of them. Her ruby red lips glisten under the pale moonlight. Her blue eyes shine like crystals.

Crowley goes to speak, but he can't find the words. The woman speaks up for him, "I told you I would come, so here I am." Her brown hair flows gracefully as she moves forward towards the edge of Crowley's bed.

Her silk, black nightgown brushes against his skin as she lays next to him. She smiles before she reaches up and pulls Crowley to her lips. Crowley chuckles softly and tells her, "Sara, I thought you would never come home, my love." Sara smiles at that accent she had longed for, for so long.

Sara presses her finger to Crowley's lips and whispers, "I'm here now, and that's all that matters right?" Crowley kisses her again as soft as a kitten.

Crowley feels a pounce on his legs causing him to sit up quickly. Suddenly, it's light around him. "Bullocks, it was just a dream," Crowley snarls as he looks down at his legs and sees his bright orange cat, Gilbert. "How many times have I told you to stay downstairs?" Crowley reprimands the orange Tabby Cat angrily. A sad meow comes in reply.

The cat stutters off as Crowley stands and puts on his suit for the day. He adjusts his tie in the full length body mirror. His mind continues to race from last night's dream. It fascinates him that after all these years he can remember everything about Sara. Every detail is exactly how it was oh so many years ago.

"Mr. Crowley, sir?" the young servant boy's voice comes from the hallway. Slowly, he rounds his way to Crowley's doorway. His short blonde hair glistens under the hallway's diamond chandelier.

Crowley sighs in frustration and interrogates, "What have I told you about bugging me with your belligerent talking, boy? I am not afraid the cast you straight to Hell! Do you know who I am?! Not to mention you let Gilbert come up here because you were sleeping!"

The young, pale boy shudders in terror. "I am sorry," he starts quietly, "but the Winchesters are outside. They have that girl with them and that dreaded angel, Castiel. They demand that we let them in or else-"

"Or else what?" Crowley interrupts glaring at the boy. He shrugs his shoulder backing up, intimidated by Crowley's strong force. Shaking his head, Crowley shoves the boy out of the way and stomps down the stairs. "I haven't even gotten my Craig," Crowley grumbles as he opens the door.

Dean smirks as him and Castiel stand in the front. Standing tall over everyone else, Sam has a very unamused look on his face. Then there is the girl. A young brunet who is around Crowley's height. She has the same exact lips as Sara, eyes, too. Crowley stands in shock.

"Hi, Crowley. We thought we could find you here," Dean says still smirking. "Oh, as I can tell you're wondering this," Dean points to the girl, "is Catt, better known as our best friend who can kick any monster down."

Trying to look away from Catt, Crowley turns around and begins to walk into his mansion. "Come in," He welcomes to the group. Quickly, he appears behind his desk. Waiting for the group to catch up, Crowley pours his scotch into a glass, trying to clear his brain and refocus on the point, why are the Winchesters here?

The group takes a seat across from Crowley. They stare seriously at him as Sam states, "We know you have been plotting something big Crowley." Crowley smirks. He feels his inner sarcasm want to kick in.

With a smirk Crowley says in reply, "What me? I would never do such a thing?" Softly, he chuckles to himself. A small smile crosses Catt's lips, while everyone else looks unamused. Crowley can't help but notice her sense of humor. It makes him smile brightly.

"Crowley, we need to get down to business. What are you planning?" Dean angrily asks and pulls out the colt at Crowley's head. Crowley rolls his eyes and sips his scotch. "Don't think I won't pull the trigger," Dean threatens.

"I'll talk if you let me tell it to one person alone," Crowley smiles at Catt as he says the rules of this agreement. "I want to talk to Catt alone. She seems like the only sensible one here. I mean we have mister 'I want to shoot everyone', mister 'I'm going to sit back and be a gigantor moose', and mister confused angel. I need to talk to someone I can get through to."

"I will," Catt answers before someone can say no for her. Dean looks at her crossly. Even though Catt knows that wasn't the plan, she beams. The twinkle in her eye is something Crowley catches because most hunters have lost their spark for life.

The boys gingerly leave the room. With a snap, the office door slams shut and locks. Catt jumps at the noise. "Just relax. You want a drink?" Crowley offers smiling.

With quaking hands Catt takes it and sips it. She looks around with her bright eyes. It's beautiful. The smile hasn't left her lips. "Now let's talk, Crowley," Catt demands. Crowley loves hearing her say his name. Her voice indicates a lot. Like from that statement, Crowley can tell she's from northern America, but she's not from New York or New Jersey.

"Catt, you have exquisite eyes," Crowley compliments smiling. She looks at him with a smile. "Oh, and you're smile is so beautiful," he tells her working up his allure. Catt grabs his tie and pulls him towards her with a grin.

"Let's talk or a stab you right now," she tells him smiling with her bright lips. "So cut your crap and get down to the plans you've made."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for viewing. I love writing, and I try my best at it. This is for fun, so I will write as long as it's fun. I love you guys. I own no supernatural characters. Enjoy!

Crowley looks at her dumbfounded. He assumed it would be stress-free for him to lure her in and acquire her. Now, she has him under fire, so he has to tell. "Crowley, you tell me what you've been doing right now. I don't care who you think you are or how big and bad you think you are, I will kill you right here and leave you bloody in your own office," Catt warns.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Please just release the death grip you have on my tie," Crowley finds himself pleading for someone else to do something. The insecurity makes him feel weak, vulnerable. It's an unpleasant feeling. Catt leans back and sighs waiting for Crowley to talk. The fire burns in Crowley. He let someone take advantage of him. Crowley stands up and slams his fists on the table. Catt jumps back frightened. Crowley smiles evilly as he realizes she is weakening. Her tough persona is coming down. "You know you are a very good little actress. You made me believe that you weren't scared of anything. I started to believe maybe I couldn't play my mind games with you, but you let down your guard right there. I've got you now," Crowley tells her chuckling to himself.

With one motion Catt goes flying into the mansion wall. Crowley steps on her chest with one foot, pinning her down. She begins to couch up blood. "Please, stop," Catt pleads with Crowley who sadistically watches with a gleeful expression. "Crowley, I'll do anything," Catt chokes.

"Hum, for a while I thought you were like Sara. Hell, maybe you were Sara, but you're not. You are nothing like her!" Crowley moves his foot to her neck. "Give me one reason not to kill you right here on the spot!" Crowley demands.

She looks up with warm tears running down her pale cheeks. Softly, Catt says, "Because you know on the inside you can't. Because on the inside you know who I am. You know everything about me. I know everything about you. I _am_ Sara, Crowley. We met back in 1781. I was young and out at a bar alone. We talked and talked and talked for days. Days turned to months and months to years. On our second anniversary you told me what you really were. I didn't run. I wasn't scared. I accepted it. Then I died. Tuberculosis got me. You spent years trying to resurrect me, but you couldn't fine me, I was hidden. Crowley, they thought I got in the way of you becoming everything they needed you, too. I got out. I am like you now." Her eyes turn all black and then back to normal.

In shock Crowley steps backwards. Carefully, Sara stands and hugs him. "Sara, you can't be real," Crowley says in a hushed whisper. Then, it clicks. Crowley angrily pushes her away and yells, "You aren't Sara I would be able to tell!" The door breaks down and the Winchesters plus Castiel stand guns ready to shoot.

The demon realizing the fatal flaw escapes its host body. Sam is the first to run over and help Catt sit up. "Crowley, you almost killed her! You were supposed to get information about the demon to help find the missing people! You failed!" Dean shouts revealing the agreement they had previously made. Sam wipes the blood from Catt's face.

Furious, Catt pushes Crowley. She screams, "What the Hell was that! I get possessed and all of a sudden any human in me gets punished further! You tried to kill me! NOT THE DEMON, ME!" Castiel pulls her backwards.

Castiel takes Catt to the shined black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Inside the mansion still, Dean lectures Crowley, "Next time we are not calling you!" Dean leaves followed closely by Sam. Crowley sighs in defeat and plops down in his chair.

Mournfully, Crowley stares at a picture on his desk. To himself he whispers, "Sara, I miss you so much. I wish you could just be here, but maybe this is all for the best." Crowley drinks the rest of the scotch in his glass.

Somewhere is the background, Crowley hears a cat screech. He becomes alarmed and sprints up the stairs. Gilbert lays in the floor ripped to shreds. The young servant boy stands covered in the cat's blood.

"S-sir, I was h-hungry. Please don't hurt me," he pleads looking horrified. Crowley draws out a long machete. With one quick slice, the pale head goes rolling across the floor as the body crumbles behind it.

"That was my favorite cat," Crowley says to himself and the dead body in the hallway. With a snap the hallway is cleared of any and all corpses. "Next time, no monster tailors," he tells himself as a mental note.

Brushing off his suit Crowley walks back down the grand staircase. He grabs the keys to his black, 2014 Ford Taurus. Making sure he locks the door behind him, Crowley leaves his mansion home. Crowley hops into his Taurus and starts it up.

"If we're going to blend in then we need to take the car," Crowley reminds himself of vehicular travel. He guns the gas sending dust in a cloud behind him. He chuckles to himself at the sight. "I've got my guns, check. I've got my I.D., check. I've got my sunglasses," he pauses feeling around the console for them, "check. Okay, so make a left on this street," he cuts the corner sharply making the tires squeal, "and I've got the baby car seat."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and enjoying. I hope that you like it. I will write as long as it's still fun. I appreciate all of you. Love you bunches. I don't own any supernatural characters.

The car comes to a slow halt in front of the day care center. Crowley's menacing eyes scope the area. Confident of himself Crowley climbs out of the car and begins the brisk walk to the front door. From the outside he already hears the laughter of children and can see the smiles upon their faces. He grimaces in disgust. "You would want them if you could just try it for one day," Sara would always tell him. There was never a day when Crowley would believe her of course.

Carefully, Crowley stepped around the children to get to the oblong front desk. The old sign sways slowly above the area saying "check in/out". Sighing, Crowley lays his hands on the counter. The cold breeze sends a chill down the young, blond clerk's neck. Crowley tells her, "I have been assigned by Mrs. St. John to pick up Haillie."

"One second," the clerk says and looks down at the computer screen with her hazel eyes. Then, she glances up to Crowley and asks with a questionable look, "Who would you be? I haven't seen you in here. We can't just hand over our children to strangers." She smiles brightly.

Crowley rolls his eyes impatiently and sighs. He racks his brain for the answer to this problem. Angrily, he pulls out a gun, but conceals it to where only the young woman can see it. Crowley malevolently tells her in a whisper, "Get the child now or I take down every last living, breathing person in here. That will all be on you." The lady looks at him wide eyed and nods, running back to get Haillie. With a grin Crowley puts away the gun.

A little girl about one and a half toddles over followed by the desk clerk. The little girl looks up at Crowley with her big green eyes. He brushes back her light blonde hair as he picks her up. Crowley snaps his fingers and the desk clerk disappears, taking away the risk of telling.

Haillie clings to Crowley as he pushes open the door and strides out. The car door opens gracefully with one snap of Crowley's fingers. Haillie watches him, amused by his essence as he straps her into the pink and black car seat in the back of the Taurus. "Daddy," she says happily.

"Oh, no, no, no. I am not your father. He's dead. You are just my bargaining chip. Don't start calling me things. You stay silent, and let's see just how much your mommy is actually willing to give up for you," Crowley tells Haillie as he starts the car and flips open his older model phone.

The car takes off down the highway as a woman's voice answers, "Hello?" Crowley grins evilly. "Hello?" the voice persists. Crowley takes a sharp right hand turn down an empty back road.

"Mrs. St. John," Crowley starts with evil intent, "I have your daughter, Haillie. She's a very pretty little girl. You took something from me, so I will take something from you, your daughter." There is a gasp on the other end of the line. Crowley chuckles looking in the rearview mirror at Haillie.

Sobs come from the other side of the phone. Mrs. St. John pleads, "Crowley, please I will give you everything back just don't hurt her. You know she's the only thing I have left. They slaughtered my husband because of the fact we are mixed breed monsters. I can't lose Haillie, too."

"I want more than what you took. I need the curse boxes you are in possession of, the current prophet, oh and you need to get me the colt," Crowley demands loudly. For a second he thinks and adds the stipulation, "I need it all by midnight tonight or Haillie dies in the most horrific and torturous way I can possibly imagine, and you of all people know I have a rather large imagination. I will make it long and painful. If you value your daughter's life you will get me everything I want in this timely fashion."

Mrs. St. John reassures Crowley, "I will. I will meet you at your house at midnight with everything. Please just don't hurt her before that." Crowley hangs up the phone smiling.

With a sharp turn of his wheel, they pull into his driveway affront his mansion gates. An older gentleman with gray hair presses the button, and the bronze gates swing open. Quickly, Crowley swings into his parking spot.

It takes little effort to get the straps to the car seat undone. Haillie clings onto Crowley's side and chews on his jacket shoulder without Crowley's knowledge. As Crowley unlocks the front door he is met by a surprise, Gilbert.

"Gilbert, you were dead. What's going on?" Crowley asks the small animal. A quiet meow is the response Crowley gets. He sets Haillie down next to Gilbert. The Tabby Cat brushes up against her and purrs. "Gilbert, we do not associate with mutts like that," Crowley reprimands the cat as he walks into his office cautiously.

At his desk his chair is turned around. Someone sits comfortably in it. Crowley doesn't make any loud noises as he sneaks towards it. It is almost impossible to get in here, how did this "person" do it? Crowley is wondering to himself. Crowley slips the gun out of his pocket and loads it just in case. He is mere inches away from the chair.

"Daddy!" Haillie shouts from behind him causing the chair to swivel around. The woman smiles and says, "Hey there, Crowley. Trying to take advantage of my friends are you? I don't think I can let that happen." She pulls out the colt aiming it straight at Crowley. She grins with her finger on the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I want to thank anyone who reads and reviews, but especially squidgy78, who has reviewed on every chapter. Thank you! And thank you to all who read. I hope you enjoy. Love you guys bunches.

Closing his eyes, Crowley sighs and states, "Hello, Kira. Nice to see you again as always. Now, like usual you are sticking your nose in things that absolutely none of your business, so if you could kindly go I have business to take care of."

Kira laughs. Her teal eyes are filled with vengeance. "Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, I do believe that you know that things won't be that simple. Who do you think you are? I mean really-"she replies, but gets cut off by Crowley snapping his fingers to pin her against the bleak office wall.

"NOW, let's get one thing straight. I make the rules, and you better bloody follow them! You are a mere human. I AM THE KING OF HELL! Now, I'll take this gun, and you get out of here before I send my little acquaintance, Haillie, to eat you!" Crowley yells at Kira. Her black hair flies back as she falls to the ground. Easily, Crowley picks up the Colt and stores it in his safe. He watches grinning as Kira scuttles out of the door.

"Daddy!" Haillie pleads tugging on Crowley's suit pants. "Juice! Juice!" Haillie whines still holding Crowley's leg. He submissively picks her up and carries her into the kitchen. His eyes scour the cabinets and fridge looking for something, but he finds nothing for a little girl. Finally, his eyes spot a box of cereal on the counter.

Crowley places Haillie on the faux leather sofa, and he hands her a plastic plate. Carefully, he shakes the box making the round oats fall onto the plate. Crowley sighs with relief and plops onto the couch beside of her. Haillie joyfully begins to eat.

"Could my life get any more stressful? I am watching a child, I almost got shot, and my cat is magically back from the grave. Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear," Crowley murmurs to himself as he flicks on the television to a children's channel. Crowley then responds to himself, "Yeah it can because now I am watching a talking sponge."

Haillie stares intently at the television, understanding only bits and pieces. Crowley watches as she grins every once and a while when one of the characters would fall down or do something stupid. "Daddy," she whispers and crawls up into Crowley's lap.

"Haillie, I'm not your father. Please –"Crowley starts to fight, but he gives up on trying to get through to the bright eyed little girl. He begins to stroke her shoulder length blonde hair. Quickly, Haillie falls into a deep sleep on Crowley's lap. He smiles at her. "Goodnight, Haillie. Sleep well," Crowley whispers to her as he places her on the couch beside of him.

Crowley stands up and secures Haillie's position with groups of pillows to ensure her safety. As he starts to wash Haillie's plates old memories drift into his head. They captivate him.

"Sara, we can never have kids. You know what I am. They would be like me and like you, and that situation is very dangerous. I can't do that. I am evil, Sara, don't you realize this?" Crowley had argued.

Sara stood there with tears in her eyes and retorted, "Crowley, I've seen a side of you that is nice and caring! You aren't all evil! There is a shell that you put up because you have to for what you do! You've told me you hate being a demon! You admitted that you wish-"

Crowley cut her off, "I lie! That's what I do! Now, I wish you can understand that because I love you! Sara, I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before, but I have slaughtered whole nurseries to make a point! There is a side of me that you deny!"

"Crowley," Sara said calmly, "there is a side of yourself that you deny. The side that loves. A side that cares what other people do. Crowley, there is a side of you that feels like I do."

As he blinks, Crowley comes back into reality. He quickly shuts off the water and laces the dish on the drying rack. Without another thought, Crowley pours himself a drink into his favorite glass and gulps it down. For now it'll numb the pain.

Under the sunlight the room is filled with sparkle from the chandelier. "She must feel like she's in a princess's castle right now," Crowley states smiling. With a snap of his fingers the television turns off. "Maybe, I can- no, Crowley, pull yourself together. You are the King of Hell. You are mighty and will not fall for a child's cuteness," he must tell himself in order to not think of Haillie as anything more than a bargaining chip.

Before he knows it, Crowley is asleep in his chair. He is awakened by a tugging on his leg. As he blinks his eyes open it is dark, and Haillie is gabbing for him. Slowly, he picks her up. "Daddy," she says scared.

"Haillie, don't be scared it's okay," Crowley reassures the little girl in his arms. She snuggles into him. Her arms are freezing like it's the middle of winter. With Haillie in one arm he slides off his jacket and places it over her. It covers her whole little body.

He watches as she grins. Crowley snaps his fingers and a white teddy bear with a red bow on its neck appears in his hands. "Teddy!" Haillie squeals in excitement. Crowley makes it look like it walks in the air over to her.

Crowley horribly ventriloquizes, "Hi, Haillie. I'm Teddy. I want to be your friend. The house might be dark, but there is nothing to fear. Teddy is here to save the day!" Crowley makes it swoop down into her arms. She grabs it and squeezes it tight.

Suddenly, Crowley remembers to check the time. Looking at his watch he realizes they have exceeded twelve and no one is here. In a panic, Crowley dials the number. As soon as no one picks up, Crowley realizes the truth: Mrs. St. John didn't make it, and now, he has a baby to figure out what to do with. The phone clatters on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I really hope you enjoy. If you guys ever need anything message me. I love you guys so much. Thank you. I don't own the Supernatural characters. Thanks again.

Staring off into space, Crowley is trying to wrap his head around the situation. Everything that has happened has left him to take care of a child. Haillie tugs at Crowley's collar. He can't move or blink or do anything.

"Haillie, we will figure out something. I promise, doll," Crowley reassures her. He just holds her close trying to comfort her. She squirms and is being fidgety. "Could you hold still, please!?" he raises his voice. She jumps in fear.

She whimpers crying, "Daddy." Crowley sighs and places her on the floor trying to recompose himself. With a snap the lights come on. Crowley's cold eyes search the room looking for something to help. His car keys glisten under the moonlight.

"We need to get some things from the store for you, Haillie. Come along," Crowley instructs. Haillie hides under the table scared of Crowley. With a sigh, he slowly makes his way onto the floor. "Come on, Haillie. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry," Crowley apologizes. She backs up further away from Crowley. Her blonde hair is a mess, and her green eyes are filled with tears. He sighs and takes a deep breath. Crowley begins to slowly crawl under. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have been under here trying to get you to come," Crowley tells the little girl trying to keep calm.

Finally, Haillie gives in and comes to Crowley's arms. Although difficult, Crowley gets off of the cold floor. With one hand Crowley locks up and opens the car door. With just as much ease as the last time, Crowley straps Haillie in. Before he can stand up, Haillie kisses his nose. It brings a small smile to Crowley's face.

Standing up and straightening his shirt, Crowley slips on his suit jacket he had let Haillie use for a blanket. With a simple nod to the gate worker, Crowley gets in the driver's seat and drives off towards the local grocery store.

Haillie shivers as her skin hits the cold metal basket seat. With a puzzled look she glances up to Crowley. "We need to get you food, love. I won't let you live off of cereal. If you have to be with me I will not mistreat you," Crowley tries to explain, knowing that she most likely understands only bits of that. They briskly move down the baby aisle. Crowley stares at a pack of diapers. "I guess these will work," he mumbles putting them in the basket. He glances at Haillie who has already fallen asleep with her head against his arm that is pushing the basket.

After stocking up about twenty different baby foods, Crowley pushes the basket to the only open checkout at one in the morning. "She's darling," the auburn haired cashier comments with a bright smile. "Looks like your wife or is she adopted?" She asks grinning at Haillie sleeping.

Deciding between the two options, Crowley answers with, "She's adopted, recently actually. Her parents got in a horrible mess and got killed. I took responsibility and now I have little, Haillie." He smiles at the cashier as she checks out the duo with a grin.

Haillie and Crowley leave the store with enough supplies to last for a while. As they drive home Crowley glances in the mirror and sees that Haillie is still sound asleep. He smiles to himself as he drives. The memories running through his head come flowing back.

Sara puts a hand on her enlarged stomach. Crowley smiles and kisses her lips, and then he looks at the crib in front of them. Little pink bows are on every corner. "It's perfect," she whispered to him. Then she said smiling, "We can have kids, Crowley. See, I was right. There is the good inside of you."

"My darling, you are always right," Crowley told her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sara, I'll love you forever," Crowley whispered and kissed her red lips. Sara began to cough and cough and cough. Blood came from her mouth into her hands. She shot Crowley a worried look.

"Daddy?" Haillie's sleepy voice pipes up from the backseat clearing Crowley's mind. Crowley drives with one hand and puts one of his hands back to Haillie to comfort her. Crowley sighs trying to refocus his attention.

"Maybe if I would've gave her a baby earlier," Crowley whispers to himself. Shaking his head he adjusts his eyes to the road. Because no one can see in the dark, Crowley lets the tears in his eyes fall. Haillie snuggles with his hand. "I love you, Haillie," Crowley whispers barely audible. Then, he tells her, "If it's the last thing I do, I am going to take good care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you, darling."

Haillie yawns and lays her small head against Crowley's surprisingly soft hand. "Daddy," she murmurs as she drifts back to sleep with a smile on her face. The rain starts to lightly fall and tap against the car windows. It's like a lullaby to Haillie.

Softly, Crowley says, "I wrote something when my baby was in my Sara's belly. You can hear it." He begins to sing softly, "Too young to fight. Too young to realize bad from good. I'm still not sure which we are. One day you'll be here with me. You'll be my shining star. I will watch over you and love you with all of my heart. It's hard to imagine the way we are now will be enough. Hopefully, you can bring me back together again to make a new start."

Crowley slowly moves his hand away from Haillie and brings it back to the wheel. A sigh comes out and then he leans back relaxing. Suddenly, a figure moves out in front of the car. Stopping it in it's tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I love you guys so much. I love all of the support from squidgy78! I hope you all continue to enjoy. I know I have fun writing this story. I hope you all continue to read. I have two rules to when I write. One is that I will write as long as I'm having fun, and two is that I will write as long as I have one person enjoying it. As long as this meets both of those I will continue to write it. Enjoy! I don't own Supernatural characters.

The power of the impact sends the car into a tailspin. Crowley's foot slams onto the brakes to no avail. Stopping only happens when the car bashes into a tree. "Bollocks," Crowley murmurs as he grabs the crying Haillie. Carefully, he exits to car to find a girl weeping in the road. "An angel," Crowley whispers and sets Haillie down on the side of the road. "Stay here," he commands.

"Where am I?" the young woman cries into her hands. Crowley crouches down in front of the red headed woman. Her spiral curls fall gently down the side of her pale face. Scared, she looks up at Crowley with wide blue eyes. "I know who you are! They warned me about you! You'll kill me!" she shrieks and falls down onto her butt trying to move away backwards.

Sighing, Crowley stands up. Then, he feels a surge of power. He could do whatever he wanted to do to this angel. Crowley grins sinisterly and declares, "Why shouldn't I just kill you right now? You don't matter to me! It would be good to let off some steam, too." Not thinking of Haillie who is watching in horror, Crowley swiftly kicks the woman in the side. Sickly, he grins as her ribs crack. Taking her face in his hands he scratches deep gouges in the sides of her face. Slowly, he takes the angel blade from her pocket. With one hasty motion she is dead on the ground, her wings outspread.

Feeling very satisfied with himself, he turns and sees Haillie hiding her face with her small hands. Crowley kneels down beside her. "No!" Haillie screams and curls into a little ball. Crowley throws his head back and takes a deep breath.

"Haillie, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. She was one of the bad guys. Daddy Crowley was doing a good thing. She was going to try to kill me and more importantly you. I promise, I did the right thing," Crowley lies to Haillie. She submits and crawls over to Crowley's open arms. With a thought, they are back in the mansion with the food and supplies. "Now, try to get some sleep, love. I'll have a new car by tomorrow. Just relax and go to sleep," Crowley tells Haillie as he places her back on the couch.

The next morning, Haillie awakes and Crowley immediately scoops her up into his arms. "Daddy!" Haillie exclaims and cuddles into Crowley's arms. He smiles and runs her upstairs. Haillie squeals in excitement as Crowley brings her into a painted pink room. It has butterflies painted across the walls. Crowley brings her over to a pink crib that has pink ribbons tied to each post. The white teddy bear is in it.

"I'm guessing you're small for your age. Maybe you're like twoish. I'll have to find your birth certificate. Either way, I have to change your diaper now," Crowley says laying her on a changing table. After several failed attempts, Crowley finally gets her diaper on nice and snug.

Bringing her downstairs, Crowley places the little girl into a yellow high chair. "Daddy!" she exclaims as Crowley starts to walk away. Her green eyes are big and her arms are outstretched. He smiles kindly at her.

"I'm just going to get you some food, Haillie. Don't worry, I'm right over here," Crowley reassures her opening the cabinet. "What do you like? We've got peas, carrots, and squash," Crowley asks knowing that he won't get an answer .Carefully, he opens the peas and gets a spoon.

He pulls over a chair to sit in, in front of Haillie's high chair. Crowley puts the spoon full of baby food up to Haillie's mouth. She moves head to avoid it, causing it to smear on her face. "No!" she refuses wiping it into her blonde hair.

"Come on, Haillie," Crowley pleads. He tries again, but like last time, it smears all over her face. "Haillie, come on," Crowley tries again, failing. "That's it I'm calling them," Crowley puts to food on the high chair and walks over to the phone, dialing a number. "Sam, how do you feed a baby? Yeah, I've got myself into a situation. Help. Please? Okay. I'll be here," Crowley converses and then hangs up. As he turns around, there is green all over Haillie, and the jar is empty. Crowley sighs in defeat, "Haillie."

Thirty minutes of agonizing trying to feed Haillie, there is a knock on the door. Crowley opens it covered in carrot baby food. The Winchesters stand with an amused look. "You really got yourself into a situation, huh Crowley?" Dean asks with a smirk. They all walk into the kitchen.

Sam sits in the chair in front of Haillie. "She's so cute," Sam says with a smile. Haillie giggles at him. This brings a smile to Sam's face.

"Dude, Crowley, I mean really. She's a little girl. It can't be that hard," Dean says to Crowley. Crowley hands Sam the baby food. As soon as Sam starts feeding her, Haillie eats it. "Crowley, I don't see what the issue is here," Dean states chuckling.

"She was refusing the food earlier," Crowley grumbles angrily. Dean chuckles as Sam feeds Haillie with no problem. Sam smiles the whole time. "Looks like Sam has a natural thing with kids," Crowley says grinning. Dean nods in agreement smiling at his younger brother.

Castiel appears next to Crowley. "We need you to hand over the child promptly," Castiel demands. "Or face the consequences."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for not doing two chapters a day lately. I have a project I've been working on. I promise to at least do one! Thank you for all of you reading! I love you guys bunches! Please stay safe and have a good day! Thanks for the support and love! I don't own any of the supernatural characters. Enjoy!

"No! It's out of the question! I will not give up Haillie!" Crowley shouts at the trench coated angel before him. "Why? What is your reasoning?" he growls snatching Haillie up in his arms protectively.

Looking sternly into Crowley's angry eyes, Castiel states, "You are going to use her to do your dirty work. Heaven won't allow it. Hand her over, and this will be very simple." Haillie snuggles into Crowley's chest shaking in fear.

"Daddy," she whimpers holding tight to Crowley. With angry tears in his eyes Crowley snaps and Castiel disappears. He sighs with relief and angelic warding symbols appear. Sam and Dean stare wide eyed at the place before slowly exiting.

"This should keep him out. It's okay, Haillie you are safe now. You aren't going to have to go anywhere. I promise," Crowley tells the little girl who is clinging to him in fear. Slowly, Haillie lets go as Crowley dries her eyes. "You aren't going to leave home, my love. Daddy has you," Crowley reassures the little blonde as he places her onto the ground. Haillie runs off with a smile to grab her teddy bear.

Again, Haillie approaches Crowley with that little teddy bear. With a giant smile, Crowley scoops Haillie and the little bear up. "Daddy?" Haillie insists while putting the bear into his hand. Crowley chuckles to himself.

Crowley smiles and poorly ventriloquizes, "Well, hello again, darling. Your daddy won't let any bad men take you away from him. He will always watch over you and protect you. No matter what you do he will love you, so don't worry about anything, ever." Crowley kisses her forehead. In his normal voice he tells Haillie, "Daddy has to go to work. You can come if you stay quiet."

With a quick snap Crowley is at a crossroads under a noisy interstate bridge. A woman with graying hair stands there. Wrinkles have inhabited her face. Crowley holds tight to Haillie's hand. "I heard you can make me beautiful again," the woman says in a creaky voice. Haillie wrinkles her nose at the noise.

"The deal is ten years. I will give you all the beauty and sparkle of your obviously fading youth. We seal the deal. Then, in ten years I'll come for my payment. Simple," Crowley explains quickly. She nods. With no hesitation Crowley locks lips with the lady. Her face starts to change. The wrinkles disappear. Her gray hairs are replaced by auburn. Haillie watches mystified.

Just as quick as they came, Haillie and Crowley appear at another location, a crossroads outside a shabby looking bar. A young man stands looking dismayed. "I didn't think you'd really come," he says in a shaky voice.

"What do you want? Love, money, looks, I do it all. Anything you want. In ten years I come for payment. What do you need?" Crowley explains trying to rush through so he can just get to the next location and the next deal.

The man sighs and says, "I need you to save my wife. She's dying. I just need you to fix her. I don't care of the price. I'll give everything," the man tells Crowley almost in tears. Inside of Crowley something sinks. He feels the sorrow of this man. All he wants is the love of his life to be alright. He is watching her die.

Crowley was hunched over by Sara's bedside grasping her hand tightly. Tears filled his eyes as she lay coughing. Blood spurt from her lips. "I can fix this, my Sara. I'm going to find a way to save you," Crowley cried.

"Don't. Crowley," Sara coughed worse, "I'm dying. There isn't anything you can do. The baby and me are going to die," Sara said touching her almost seven month baby bump. Crowley placed his hand on her stomach crying over her. "I'm sorry," Sara said.

"Daddy?" Haillie tugs on his pant leg. She looks distressed. Crowley picks her up looking into her sad little green eyes.

Crowley snaps his fingers and tells the young man, "Don't worry about a payment. She's better. Go home and tell her how much you love her. That's my only requirement." Crowley and Haillie appear back at the house.

Through tear filled eyes Crowley changes Haillie's diaper. The only thing he can think of is himself and Sara. Those endless days he spent by her beside. He read and told stories of great places they would see. He promised her things he knew he couldn't fulfill.

Crowley snuck out of Sara's room as she slept peacefully. With a brisk walk down the hall, Crowley arrived at the nursery. With furious tears Crowley kicked the wall so hard a hole appeared. With one quick move, Crowley smashed the wooden butterfly that hung on the wall. It fell into a million little pieces. Giving up, Crowley slid down the barren wall. He sobbed into his scratched up hands.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I couldn't save you. I wanted to save you. Please forgive me," Crowley accidently says in reality. Haillie looks up at him puzzled. He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen pouring himself Craig. He downs the whole glass quickly. Then, a thought pops into his head. A smile crosses his lips as he looks at little Haillie. "I'll pack your bags, Haillie," he says still grinning, "You and I are going to take a little vacation." Haillie smiles and grabs her teddy bear. "We are going to have tons of 'fun'" Crowley tells her as he lifts her into his arms with this plan that has hatched that could potentionally have mass effects.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! Love you guys bunches! Hope you enjoy!

The suitcases hit the ground with a loud thud as Crowley observed the hotel room. The view outside of the window was breath taking. The clear blue sky stretch as far as the eye can see. The bright water made reflections bounce around. Shaking his head, Crowley draws the blinds closed tight.

Haillie's eyes stay glued to the television, unaware of the fact that Crowley has drawn symbols all around her. "Tonight, we literally raise some Hell," Crowley tells himself chuckling at the bad joke. His eyes focus on the spell book before him as he strikes a long match. With a few Latin phrases, Crowley lights a candle in front of a symbol.

"Crowley, long time no see. Well, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me," Lilith says with a smile. Her adult body dawns a white dress and black hair. Her pale skin is bruised severely around the neck. "What is it that you want?"

A bright smile crosses Crowley's lips. He tells her smiling, "You have to get something for me, darling. If you refuse I can make sure the torture is never ending. I am your king now. You obey or face the consequences."

Lilith rolls her eyes and sighs, "All of this over finding someone. Crowley, you of all people know that any demon can find any human in an instant unless they are hidden, but you know how to do that more than I do."

"I need you to find the deceased. Heaven or Hell, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you find her and bring her straight to me. When she gets here not a hair on her body should be harmed, or I will personally torture you until the turn of the century! Lilith, love, be a doll will you and fetch Sara Demetri Wallace. If anyone has an objection tell them to come to me. They know where I am. We will be here," Crowley specifically instructs.

Anyone could see the wheels turning in Lilith's head. "Ah, I got it," Lilith starts with an evil grin, "Sara was your lover back in the day. Oh boy did Lucifer have a fit over that one didn't he, Crowley? Why would you want her back? She was very ugly."

Crowley steps into the devil's trap in his fury and takes Lilith by her now dark hair. "Don't you say that about my Sara! She was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the Earth!" Lilith chuckles as Crowley looks down realizing what he has done. "Damn it," he mumbles. "Haillie, dear, will you let Daddy out please."' It all goes in one ear and out of the other.

"The joy of children, huh Crowley?" Lilith asks the rhetorical question with an amused grin across her face. "I don't think she's coming, hon."

"Haillie! Daddy is stuck over here! Hello!? Do you hear me!? Haillie!" Crowley shouts trying his hardest to get her attention. Haillie's eyes are glued to the talking sponge on the television. Crowley sighs knowing he can't work his powers from inside the large trap. "Haillie!" he makes one last ditch effort. Haillie hears nothing.

Lilith giggles and smiles at Crowley. "Looks like it is just me and you in one circle for a while. What have you been up to except getting children orphaned?" Lilith asks still giggling. Crowley ignores she with his arms folded angrily across his chest. Lilith tells him, "I've been stuck down in Hell because of your idiot Winchester brothers. You let them kill me. You worked for me and wanted me dead! Is that how you treat all of your women? If so, I don't think Sara will want you back. I mean Sara died and there was nothing you can do about it. It must have been painful to watch her slowly rot away with that poor little baby inside of her! Crowley, you sat by her bedside not contacting anyone to try to get any help."

"She didn't want it! She wouldn't let me! She told me that it wasn't natural, and if she was meant to go, to just let her go! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME! Lilith, don't say another word about Sara. You have no idea what territory you are stepping into," Crowley screams at her.

Lilith still grins malevolently. Her voice is chipper as she says, "Crowley, I know exactly what I'm doing. I love to see you all riled up and angry. It makes you even hotter." Crowley rolls his eyes and says nothing back.

Finally, Haillie looks over and smiles. Carefully, she toddles over to Crowley who is beckoning her. "Just scratch out the line okay? It will let Daddy out of here. Please Haillie," Crowley begs with Haillie. Lilith giggles as Haillie just stares at Crowley in confusion.

"You know that one day you're going to have to tell her the truth. You're going to have to tell her that you are not her real father. You're going to crush her if you keep masquerading around like you are. Crowley people are going to question the looks. She'll be betrayed, hurt. You could choose to just tell her now. It would be better that way, Crowley. You know that somewhere inside that noggin of yours," Lilith taunts. Crowley is trying to contain all of his fury towards her. He cannot and will not snap in front of Haillie again. It terrified her last time. "Hit me, Crowley. Do it. Show Haillie what kind of person we all know that you really are. She'll learn eventually," Lilith taunts laughing.

Suddenly, Haillie is grabbed on the arm. It's Castiel. "Crowley, I told you the terms and conditions. She is Heaven's now. She was never yours to begin with. Come now, Haillie. He is going to hurt you. No need to be bothered with it."

"NO!" Crowley screams from his trap.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading. Love you bunches. I don't own the supernatural characters. I hope you guys enjoy.

Castiel slings Haillie over his shoulder forcefully. With a nod, he and Haillie both disappear into thin air. With that the devil's trap vanishes at Castiel's will. Lilith takes the opportunity and flees, leaving Crowley alone.

In tears, Crowley slides down the white hotel room wall. "Haillie, my Haillie. I ruined everything. I'm sorry, my darling," he cries to the nothingness. The lonely room is silent and still. The only sound is the sound of Crowley's heartbreaking sobs.

The feeling of a hand rests upon Crowley's shoulder. Through teary eyes, Crowley looks up to see Sara. Her fair skin shimmers under the bright light. "Don't cry, my love," Sara softly whispers and sits next to him. Her Ruby red lips kiss the side of his face.

"You aren't real," Crowley tells her with tears running down from his eyes like waterfalls. He denies that she is. Every common sense factor in him tells him that she can't be here, but Crowley wants to believe. As she lays her head on his shoulder, Crowley feels his insides sink.

Sara whispers in his ear, "It doesn't matter if I'm real or not. You can feel me and hear me. It's good enough, love." Crowley wraps his arms around her and just sobs. "You did well, Crowley. Don't ever feel guilty for what happened. I told you to not do anything, and you honored that no matter how much you didn't want to. You stayed loyal and listened to me. Crowley, that takes a lot in a person," Sara tells him stroking the back of his hair.

"Sara, I screwed everything up. I got a little girl's mother killed. I tried to take care of her and got her kidnapped. Right now she is God knows where with that idiotic angel. He doesn't know how to care for a child, but I guess, neither did I. I'm so sorry about everything. Sara, I miss you more and more every single day," Crowley tells her forehead to forehead. They stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Sara sighs and takes Crowley's face in her hands. "Crowley," she starts, "you need to do everything to get that little girl back. When you do you make sure she never leaves your side again. She will pull you together. I know all you wanted, and now you can have at least part of that. Crowley, find Haillie." With a sad look, Sara fades away into thin air, leaving Crowley alone again.

With his eyes closed, Crowley says to the air, "I will, Sara, I'll do anything." He stands up and brushes himself off. Quickly, he packs up everything and snaps appearing at his mansion. Briskly, he walks down the hallway and throws the suitcases into his room.

"Dean," Crowley says into his cellphone, "you need to find Castiel for me. He has Haillie. You know he answers you. If I find him before you do I can't guarantee anyone will walk away from the situation. Call me."

Sighing, Crowley pours scotch into a glass. He takes a seat and just begins to think. Memories flood into his head.

Crowley looked down into the casket. Her face was still and different than it was before. Sara had gray around her eyes. The bones in her cheeks were more apparent than ever. Luckily, Crowley had found a spell to walk on the hallowed ground.

"You're the only one who showed up. Did Sara not have any family?" the priest asked from behind Crowley. The feeling of having to talk to a man of God was excruciating, but through everything Sara still believed. He had to do it for her.

Crowley answered mournfully, "No. Sara didn't have any family or friends .Each other are all we had." The priest laid a hand on Crowley's shoulder. It stung Crowley, but he didn't show it.

"It's sad what's been going around. I and the church are always here for support if you ever wish to come in. That child and Sara were taken way before they should have, but everyone has their time to go. God works in mysterious ways, my boy," the priest told Crowley. He sighed.

"Castiel is in Heaven with the girl," a female voice snaps Crowley back to the horrible reality. Meg stands before him. "I know that I'm the last one you would expect here, but I don't think Castiel should have taken the girl."

Crowley sighs and tells Meg, "Thank you, sweetheart." She looks at him suspiciously. Meg takes a seat across from Crowley observing him. "Do you need something?" Crowley asks stressed. He sips another drink of his scotch.

Meg replies, "I was expecting a witty comment. I was expecting you to yell at me. Crowley, this little girl really means a lot to you doesn't she?" Crowley nods with tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to break in front of her. "Crowley, when they aren't in Heaven they are in Detroit. The crappy motel on Main Street. They are in room six. Find that girl," Meg says before disappearing.

"Thank you," Crowley whispers into the air. Snapping he appears inside of the motel room. "I will wait here until they get back. There is going to be Hell to pay for that angel. That is my little girl. He had no right to take her!"

Hours pass and it begins to get dark. Still riled up, Crowley paces the dirty floor. Slowly the motel room door opens. Castiel stands with Haillie in his arms. She is scratched up and crying. Crowley pulls out the colt. "Castiel put my girl down." I gunshot rings out through the air. Haillie screams and flees to under the bed. She cries and hugs her teddy who can't say anything hut comforts her more than she may ever know. Things will never be the same ever again for anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you to all who are reading! I have so much fun writing it. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks so much to Ignissaltator and squidgy78 for reviewing! Love you all bunches. Enjoy!

As the boom goes off, a bullet flies out of the gun Castiel had quickly taken out of his trench coat. "DADDY!" Haillie shrieks and runs to Crowley's side as he lays on the ground. Castiel takes the opportunity to flee from the sight with the colt.

Crowley sits up and holds Haillie. "Daddy is okay. Haillie, I'm sorry about everything. I'm never letting you go again. I promise," he reassures her as she prods at his bullet whole wound. "This was my favorite suit. That angel, I swear I'll kill him," Crowley mutters to himself as he stands up with Haillie cradled in his arms like it's her safe haven. Her eyes start to close slowly. Haillie's breathing stabilizes. Crowley whispers to her, "Daddy is going to bring you home. Maybe we can start to become like a normal family. I'm never putting you in harm's way again, my darling." His lips kiss her forehead gently.

With one simple thought Crowley appears in the nursery room with Haillie in his arms. Without waking her, Crowley swiftly changes her diaper. As soft as he possibly can, Crowley lays Haillie down in the crib. The soft pink blanket comforts Haillie as Crowley tucks it around her.

Grinning, Crowley walks down stairs into the study. Sitting at his desk he drinks his Craig. Soft music drifts through the air. The melancholy tune catches Crowley's attention. "Sara's song," He whispers to himself smiling. Even though depressing notes drift in, Crowley still smiles at his memories.

"Dance with me, Crowley," Sara had insisted. Crowley just rolled his eyes and looked over very old pieces of paper, deals. "Come on. You want to have a family one day. You'll have to dance with your daughter or son. Please," Sara pleaded coming over and sitting on Crowley's lap. She looked so young then. She wasn't sick or pregnant, just happy. The same melancholic tune was drifting through the air.

With a sigh, Crowley smiled and stood up. Taking Sara's hand in his and another around her waist, he whisked her off to the middle of the room. Sara's laughter lingered in the clean air. "I love you," Crowley said as she laid her head on his suited chest.

"Crowley, I love you, too. I always will no matter what you do or how bad you think you are, I will always love you just the same. I believe in the goodness inside. Every person or monster has it. Everything can change. You are proof enough for me," Sara said, her feet moving gracefully across the wood floor.

A small smile crossed his face. Sara made him feel okay with what he had become. She made him feel like he had hope. Sara reassured him that someone, even like him, could be loved for who they are. He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, and he whispered, "My love, thank you for everything you've done. Maybe, one day, many years in the future, I could find a way to make you immortal, and we could live together happily, forever."

"Honey that is not what is meant for me in life. I have a set time I will go. That's how my life works. One day you'll have to deal without my around. I promise it won't be anytime soon," Sara reassured in her sweet, soft voice that always put Crowley's nerves to rest.

A loud knocking catches Crowley off guard as he snaps into reality. The sun is just peeking through the curtains. Yawning, he stands and approaches the large front door. Crowley opens it slowly to ensure any threat stays out. There stands that girl, Catt that was with the Winchester brothers.

"Crowley, I know that Sam, Dean, and you don't necessarily get along the best, but I need to talk to you," she timidly says constantly looking up and back down at the ground. The fear in her eyes makes something in Crowley let her in. "Thank you," she gratefully says.

They walk into the office and sit. "What is it that you needed, sweetheart?" Crowley asks while sipping his Craig. She looks around nervously. "You can tell me. Don't worry, whatever it is it can't compare to anything I've been through recently," Crowley tries to comfort her. The look in her crystal blue eyes strikes him. It's an emotion he has seen before.

"I have had this feeling ever since I left. It won't leave me alone. It is all I can really even think about. It is really prohibiting me from being able to focus on hunting or anything. Crowley, there is something inside my heart that just will not stop. I need to tell you because it is you. I think I am in love with you," Catt spills almost in tears.

The first thing that comes to Crowley's mind is Sara. He couldn't do that to Sara. He loved her first and promised he would never stop loving her. "No," Crowley said, "I really can't. I don't feel the same way. Catt, you do not love me. Get over me. So get up and get out! Just go! Do not come here to my house and tell me all of this! You know that it is wrong! Just go!"

Tears pour from Catt's eyes. Trying to wipe them away, she gets up quickly. Crowley is steaming mad. She scatters quickly towards the door. As her hand grabs the handle, Crowley grabs her arm forcefully. "Don't hurt me! I am sorry. I was just going to leave. It was stupid of me to come. I just needed to get it all off of my chest. Just please do not hurt me," she cries and squeezes her eyes shut. Instead of letting her go Crowley pulls her to his lips and kisses her passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I appreciate you all so much. Thank you for following and favoring. Also thank you to Ignissaltator and squidgy78 for being super supportive. I love you all bunches. Thank you all for being here!

Catt is in shock but does not resist. Finally, she pushes her lips back against Crowley's surprisingly soft and pink lips. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart," Crowley apologizes his lips still lingering by her's.

With another passionate kiss, Catt replies, "No harm done." Her arms hang around Crowley's neck meeting behind him to interlock fingers. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again. Her Sara-like brown hair brushes into his face.

"I have to grab Haillie from upstairs. Catt, I'm afraid that I haven't really made up my mind about this whole situation. Maybe it would be best if you left. I'll give you a call," Crowley rushes the words out of his mouth. Sadly, Catt nods and leaves feeling dejected.

Rushing up the stairs, Crowley peeks into Haillie's room to see she is still sleeping. With that, Crowley sits down against the wall in his room. He sighs and puts his face in his hands. Crowley feels tears stinging his dark eyes. "Sara, I do not know what to do. You know I loved you, but this woman has these feelings for me that I may never come by again. I don't want to hurt you my love. Please, somebody, tell me what to do," Crowley says into the air on the brink of tears.

Nothing comes. Silence is the loudest noise. The tears drip down his cheeks. Crowley's head is drenched in paranoid sweat. The silence is only broken by Haillie crying. Getting up, Crowley rushes to her side. Tears are on her face. Haillie points at the closet fearfully as Crowley gently lifts her from the crib. "Daddy," she pleads like she is trying to convince him to investigate it.

Ready to attack, Crowley swings the door open. There is absolutely nothing in the closet except some little girl clothes that he had picked out. With a smile to Haillie, Crowley tells her, "There is nothing, sugar plum. I promise. Now let's get you changed into some day clothes. I think I'm getting the hang of all this."

Haillie giggles as Crowley changes her into a little pink dress with bright red cherries covering the checkered pattern. "Nofing," Haillie mimics Crowley. He looks at her shocked and pleased at the same time. "Nofing," she says again to make Crowley smile.

"Very good, Haillie. Nothing is in your closet except clothes. Let's go get breakfast," Crowley explains and kisses her pink cheek. His footsteps thud down the steps. Gilbert waits at the bottom meowing constantly. "Gilbert, we have to take care of Haillie first. She is the most important. Now scat!" Crowley yells to scare the orange Tabby Cat away. Gilbert takes of running in the other direction. "That's a kitty, Haillie. Can you say kitty?"

She scrunches her face up thinking. "Key? Key key!" Haillie shouts towards the cat. She looks up to Crowley for approval. He nods figuring it's close enough to pass for now. "KEY!" she shouts for Gilbert. As soon as Haillie sees the smile upon Crowley's face she grins.

Soon, Haillie is eating dry cereal by herself as Crowley reads the paper relaxing. "You know what, Haillie? I could really get used to this. Maybe I can even give up my post as King to someone else to run Hell, and I could just stay here with you all of the time," Crowley saying smiling to himself at the thought. Soon the thought turns to a very unpleasant one of demons taking over. "On the other hand," Crowley starts with a disgusted face, "I could hire someone I trust to watch you while I work. I can't not be the King. It's what I do. Haillie, there is this woman named Catt. She says she likes me. Maybe she will like you, too. She could stay here with you when I'm not here." Haillie grins as she eats her round dry bits of cereal. This brings a full white smile to Crowley's stubble full face. He comments, "You don't know what I'm even talking about, but I feel as if you are a better listener than half of the people I know."

Pulling out his cellphone, he dials Catt's number he stole while he had his arms around her waist. "Hello?" Catt answers sounding happy to get a call.

"It's Crowley. I need a favor," he tells her.

"Crowley," she starts sounding suspicious, "what kind of favor?

"Oh no, no nothing big. I need a babysitter for Haillie when I am not home. I was wondering if you could watch her for a few hours a day while I am doing my business as the King of Hell. It's something I cannot just up and walk away from. It would be a big help," Crowley practically is begging for Catt to answer with yes.

She sighs. Crowley's hopes begin to feel dash until she answers, "I don't see why I can't. I love kids. It wouldn't be a problem. I decided I am not fit to be on the road with the boys anyways. I could get an apartment nearby."

"No need. You could just stay here. I have several extra bedrooms you could stay in. It would be no problem. I get rather lonely anyways," Crowley tells her hoping he can coax her into being here even though he has not made up his mind yet about the whole "love" thing.

Catt sighs again. She sounds conflicted like one part wants to just submit, yet the other half of her does not want to fall in love and get hurt by someone who doesn't feel the same way. The moments seem to draw on for years to Crowley. "Fine," she states bluntly, "but I do not want you to say anything to me to a) lead me on or b) makes either of us feel uncomfortable. Got it?"

"Got it," Crowley replies as Catt hangs up.

Suddenly, there is a loud crash and glass shattering in the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. If you have anything you need message me! I love you all bunches. Thank you all for favoring and commenting. Enjoy it!

Wide eyed, Crowley sprints as fast as he can into the kitchen. Haillie is sitting on the floor with a hurt look and glass splayed all around her. A picture in its broken frame is on the floor. "My Sara," Crowley says in dismay at the photograph laying on the floor. "What did you do to MY SARA!?" Crowley yells in complete blind rage.

"Daddy," Haillie whimpers quietly as she backs away scared. She tries to run but trips and falls to her hands and knees. With Crowley is close pursuit she crawls as fast as she can possibly go to under the table. "Daddy!" Haillie screams as she is against the wall and crying. Crowley gets down onto his knees with a look of pure disgust in his two dark eyes.

With a tight grasp, Crowley grabs Haillie's pale leg. Forcefully, he yanks her towards him. Haillie clings to the table leg for dear life. Slowly, red is seeping into Crowley's eyes. One by one, Haillie's fingers release from the mahogany table leg. "Haillie, you broke it! It is the only picture left of her, and she bought that frame! It's gone!" Crowley screams at the top of his lungs at the small, timid girl.

Knocking at the door stops them both in their tracks. Haillie stares at it longingly, but Crowley stares with fury and spite. Instantly, Crowley lets go of Haillie's shaking leg. He strides over to the door and opens it in a swift motion. Catt stands there looking particularly at his eyes. She softly questions, "Crowley, what is wrong with your eyes. What is going on?"

"It's nothing," Crowley murmurs trying to relax. He realizes now how stupid this whole thing was. With a sigh he can feel tears stinging in his eyes. Trying not to let Catt see himself become emotional, Crowley grabs her bag and goes up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Haillie run into Catt's arms. A little piece of him dies inside.

Placing the bag onto the guest bed's white sheets, Crowley lets the tears fall. He knows that Catt will question him when she sees the big mess in the kitchen. Crowley has been put in a spot where he does not have a choice but to tell anything but the truth to her because she is going to be here for quite some time.

"Crowley!" comes Catt's angry voice towards the bedroom. He braces himself for her furious questions. This is make or break time. If he loses his head now, he might lose everything including Haillie. Catt interrogates, "Crowley, that child has bruises, and there is broken glass all over the kitchen. You better tell me what is going on right now!"

He sighs deeply and answers, "Catt, I lost my head. I did not hit that child though. I swear to you I did not. Catt, I grabbed her, that is it. Please, don't take her. I can promise it will never happen again. I need Haillie."

"Somehow, Crowley, I do not believe you are telling me the truth. You lose your head all of the time. It will happen again, and next time there might be no one to stop you from doing worse. I cannot in good conscience let Haillie live like this. Crowley, you know what is best for her, and what is best for her is not you. Please, just let me take her somewhere where she will be safe and loved," Catt explains trying to be gentle.

In horror, Crowley looks at her. Then with malevolence in his voice he states, "You don't think I love her!? I love that little girl more than everything! You don't know what love is! Your parents disowned you, and you ran to those Winchesters. You know what? They never showed an ounce of love to you either! Catt, you wouldn't know love it was staring right in your face!"

Tears swell up in Catt's big blue eyes, her cheeks flush, and she tells him with an unsteady voice, "Crowley, how dare you. I might have never been showed love, but I can feel. I know what it feels like. It hurts like Hell! All of my life I have loved people who would never love me back; my parents, Sam and Dean, and now you don't love me. I know what it feels to love. She needs to have two happy, married, and caring parents who don't yell or fight, and that love her no matter how much she screws up! You can't give her that! You can't give that to anyone!"

"No, Catt, you can't give that to anyone! I have loved someone with all of my heart! You have not! You can't give something you have never felt! You can't love because no one has ever, ever loved you in any way, shape, or form! I loved Sara, and I can never let her go! Never in my life will I be able to move on! Love is in the way! I will never be the same again! Love changes and twists you into something completely different than you were before! That is what love is! Not some little crush you have here or there! Not something that just goes away! Love never goes away! It lingers forever and ever, never to leave you alone! Love lasts a lifetime!" Crowley yells waving his hands violently as he speaks.

For a moment, everything is still. The air is silent. Haillie peaks around the doorway at all of the commotion. No one sees her because Catt and Crowley just stare deeply into each other's eyes with their emotions running wild. Slowly, the words fall from Catt's mouth, "Crowley, if all of that is true. I love you."

Crowley's response comes quick and easy. He answers, "I love you, too." Haillie grins to herself. A gun clicks from in the room.

"Sorry there will be no being in love today." There is a loud shot.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: CAUTION: IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE SOME VIOLENCE PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTERS FROM CLUES IN THEM. PLEASE USE DISCRETION. I do not own any supernatural characters. Thank you all so much for reading. Special thanks to squidgy78, AngelOfTheLord3, and ignissaltator for following the story. I hope you all enjoy! Love you all bunches.

Little Haillie gasps in shock as the man steps out from the shadows of the guest bedroom that Crowley and Catt stand in. Defensively, Crowley grabs onto Catt, and he pulls her out of the way of the gunshot. He is infuriated. No one does this to him. Crowley growls deeply, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my home? I don't think you quite grasp who I am."

Not scared or intimidated in the least bit by Crowley the man chuckles. The dark ski mask covers all of his face and neck. The man replies smoothly still holding the gun at only Catt, "Oh, I do understand who you are, Crowley, but unlike most, I don't really care that you call yourself the ruler of Hell. I think not. You've become soft and weak. To get you back to top status I will eliminate the things that are holding you back. That child and this girl are the biggest threat to your life. If I simply 'eliminate' them it will all work itself out. You see?" A certain weakness flashes through Crowley's eyes. In that moment the man capitalizes. The gun goes off straight into Catt's head. She falls to the floor, dead.

"NO!" Crowley cries out as the man lurches then towards the doorway. Haillie toddles as fast as she can go towards the stairs, but she is caught by the arm by this muscular, masked perpetrator. "Let her go!" Crowley screams as loud as he can. Trying the make anything happen with his powers is not happening. Looking around, Crowley sees the sigil that has put a halt to any and all power in the house.

Haillie's little blue eyes look desperately at Crowley begging him to save her. The intruder's clutch gets tighter to her arm. Carelessly, he waves the gun around in her face to scare her. Tears start to fall down her now rosy cheeks. The gun clicks.

Seeing as there is no other way out of this, Crowley falls to his knees and begs, "Please don't do anything else. I will give you whatever you want. Please don't hurt her. She is just a little girl. Please, I need her. I know you can't even find it possible to comprehend, but I need that little girl more than anything." The tears are falling like rain out of Crowley's worried brown eyes. He squeezes them shut and waits for an answer.

Laughter comes from the evil intruder. The man smiles a toothy grin and says to Crowley, "You aren't even doing half the job you used to do, Crowley. I mean come on, look at you, you are down on your knees begging me for a random life. Crowley, this is nowhere near how you used to be. What happened to not caring? What happened to ruling with an iron fist? Crowley, you have gotten soft. Toughen up, man. Just let me do this, and it will all get better."

Crowley leaps towards the man and the gun goes off. Before his eyes the man runs out of the door. Haillie is whimpering on the floor. Blood is everywhere. Crowley scoops her up and sees the wound in her stomach. "No, baby. Please, hold on. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Haillie," Crowley tells her with tears falling everywhere.

"Daddy," she cries into his shirt. His hands holds pressure onto the wound. He sprints towards the car. She clings to him as he puts her in the backseat. Blood gushes everywhere as he lays her head down on the seat. Crowley shakily places her paler than normal hands on her wound.

Crowley holds her hands there and tells her, "Haillie, please just keep holding your hands like this. Daddy has to drive. Please just hold on for me, baby. D-daddy loves you, baby girl." His lips press against her forehead; Haillie is ice cold. "I love you," he sobs.

Jumping into the front seat he floors the gas pedal. The tires screech as he speeds down the road towards the large hospital. Haillie's cries and moans come from the large backseat. Crowley keeps deep breathing so he can reasonably hold himself together enough for Haillie.

At the hospital Crowley snatches Haillie up into his arms and races through the glass, sliding front door. "Help!" Crowley screams. Doctors and nurses come flooding like wasps around a hive. They grab her straight out of Crowley's arms and rush her away.

"Sir, we need you to go in the waiting room," a blonde nurse instructs. Reluctantly, Crowley obeys and sits in one of the over sanitized plastic chairs. The silence in the room is deafening. No television set or radio or other patients to make a sound.

Crowley whispers to himself, "I got her hurt, if not killed. I can't keep doing this to her. Maybe it's better if she didn't have me around." He grabs a pencil and paper. Quickly he writes, "Haillie, you have been the best thing to happen to me in a very long time. I get people hurt though, baby. One day when you can read this. I'm sure you'll be upset or mad, but Haillie, know that I am only doing this because I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt. You'll be better off with some adoptive family that can love you the way that you deserve. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Just remember that I did love you, Haillie. I always will. No matter how far we are away from each other, no matter how much time passes, and no matter how old you get I will always never be too far away. Just always keep me close to your heart. Love always, Daddy Crowley."

With closed eyes, Crowley writes her name on the front. Walking briskly out, Crowley places it on the front desk. He gets in the car and doesn't look back.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for being gone. I visited a place that had no wifi for me to upload any chapters. Next time I go somewhere like that I'll give you a heads up. Either way, it is great to be back and everything should be back to normal for a while. I hope you guys enjoy. You guys are one of the reasons I am genuinely happy in life. Thank you. Enjoy.

Closing his eyes Crowley plops down onto his soft bed. He swears that every single day he feels more and more human than he used to be. "It's time to get back on the ball. No more sleeping or eating. We can still drink though. I love to drink. We spend days upon days in Hell, and that is just how it is going to have to be. Suck it up and be a man, Crowley," he tells himself as he pours scotch at his bedside table. He adds the comment, "Oh, how I love you alcohol." Crowley chuckles to himself.

"Mr. Crowley?" the new assistant boy quietly says from the doorway. The boy's frail bones stick out of his flesh revoltingly. His skin color is a sickly white. Bruises cover his whole body. Some are worse than others. His gray eyes are a soft color and seem to be in a continuous mist.

"What in the world could you possibly need now? You are here to serve me, Alexander, not pester me," Crowley reminds him mildly annoyed. At a time like this he wants to just be alone. Alexander swallows hard and looks at Crowley wide eyed. Crowley groans, "Just spit it out boy!"

Alexander stammers out, "I –I can't get the blood stains off of the floor. I removed of the body as you asked, but those stains just will not come out of the floor. Sir, I have tried just about everything I can think of." Crowley's eyes cut through him just like a knife. Alexander pleads, "Please, sir don't punish me. I have tried my absolute hardest."

"Alexander, I want you to dig deep down inside of yourself. Just breathe and relax," Crowley starts surprisingly calm, "AND FIND IT IN YOURSELF TO WORK HARDER!" Crowley screams. It sends the boy scurrying into the hallway. With a sigh Crowley down another glass of scotch.

For a while Crowley lays there staring at the ceiling thinking about all of the events that occurred. Occasionally, he downs more scotch. For some time it will numb the growing pain that is inside. That little girl's laugh ring in Crowley's ears. That little girl's smile is all Crowley can see. He can almost hear her say Daddy again and again. The glass shatters in his mind, the beginning of the end.  
Closing his eyes tight, Crowley starts to drink straight from the bottle. Before long it is bone dry inside the bottle. His hair is everywhere and his head pounds. Still, all of this is not enough to kill the escalated pain inside. "I get everyone I love killed," Crowley tells himself. "I deserve this. For what I am," Crowley growls at himself, being barely audible.

Crowley snaps and appears in a hallway in Hell. Gasps in cries come from every direction. Looking around malevolently for his next victim a grin, an extremely malicious grin, finds its place on Crowley's face. Eventually, his eyes land on a young blonde. Her face is scratched and torn from an obvious Hellhound attack. Tears run down his face.

"NO!" she screams as Crowley pulls her into a dark bleak room. "Please! I don't belong her!" she pleads as Crowley very skillfully binds her wrists to a table made from cold copper. In a full-fledged smile Crowley ties her legs down with several heavy metal locks. Her chest heaves for air as she sobs quietly.

Pulling out a sewing needle and thick surgical thread, Crowley tells her ominously, "This is only going to hurt a lot, darling." Sloppily, he jams the needle through her upper lip and out through the bottom. Her shrieks fill the room. "Keep it up. I like it," Crowley tells her as he jams it back up making one complete stitch. Over and over again he makes the same motions, getting the same reactions from the young woman. Tying off the end, Crowley tells her, "You are quite a bleeder, but we are done with your mouth, so now, you can suffer in silence as they say. Always remember you earned your spot here, Charlotte Marie." Her eyes widen in shock at the fact that Crowley knew her name without her telling him. Her blue eyes still have tears flowing from them. He sits down on the edge of the table. "You know Charlotte was a possibility for the name of my daughter. It was unique, fiery. Is that what you were, fiery I mean? I know you were just a little slut. You know what happens to whores down here? They get everything they dished out! You deserve every minute of this torture and pain. It will happen day after day after day until you are insane, and then it will happen again." Crowley laughs out loud. Terrified tears stream down Charlotte's torn up cheeks.

Charlotte tries again and again to scream only putting strain on the stitches and hurting herself more. In much amusement, Crowley watches laughing at her failed attempts. Slowly, he traces up her exposed stomach with a large blade. Her stomach dips in trying to avoid any and all contact with the large, sharp, shiny blade.

As the hours drag on, Crowley continues different forms of torture. Shocking her seems to be his favorite. He even experiments with new methods he invented on the fly. Each time fear crosses her bruised eyes Crowley gets a little more pleasure. Out of breath he casually strides out of the room leaving her there strapped down. A big smile forms on his face as he wipes the blood from his hands.

"I'm back!"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read. I found writing for you guys has been a big motivation in my life. This is something I genuinely enjoy doing. I hope you guys continue to enjoy. I love you guys bunches. Have a good day!

"Crowley, you need to relax. We will figure something out. You know that we will. Somehow we will make ends meet. We always do," Sara comforted Crowley who was pacing back and forth with a drink in his hand.

Snapping, Crowley snarled at her, "How? You know what the man said. If we are late again we lose everything. I am already on the run from Hell, and now, I have to worry about humans, too. Sara, you just do not seem to understand the urgency of this situation. I cannot have us out on the streets. You are only a month and a half pregnant, this is a time where you can catch diseases that could hurt you both!"

Looking down sadly, Sara sighed. She sat down at the old fashioned kitchen table. Her dress skirt covered all of the chair beneath her. "I will see what I can do, Crowley. I will go talk to him," Sara said sadly. Before he could object, Sara walked out.

Unknown to Sara, Crowley followed closely behind. Snow began to cover her shoulders. It glimmered under the pale moonlight. A horse drawn buggy slowly approached. "Hey little lady," the man said to Sara with a thick southern drawl. "Were you looking for some company? I have some money to pay you," the man reassured her.

Sara looked down anxiously at her stomach and shivered at the cold and her thoughts. Putting on the best fake smile she could, Sara answered, "I was." Carefully, she hopped up with him.

Screams snap Crowley out of his daze. He is sitting in his office down in Hell, and it is certainly not winter here. "I wish I would stop doing that," Crowley mutters to himself as he looks over old contacts back from the seventeen hundreds. He rubs his eyes sleepily. "No sleep. I am a demon not a human," Crowley reminds himself trying to get out of a pattern he has fallen into.

Lilith appears before him in the same beautiful skin she was wearing earlier. "I found something. Remember that mission you sent me on? I did it for the heck of it, and to my surprise and probably yours I have got something," Lilith tells him smirking.

Crowley's dark eyes grow wide. He asks frantically, "Well, what is it? There is no time to waste with something like this. Tell me, Lilith!" She giggles playfully, enjoying Crowley's panic and dismay. "You are absolutely horrible. Please, tell me!" Crowley demands in a low growl.

"Well, I think I found the woman you are looking for. It took a little digging, but it was not really that hard. She has been hiding in plain sight as people like to say. Now, hopefully, you will cut me some slack. I can bring you to 'your Sara'," Lilith tells Crowley smiling. His eyes light up with excitement.

Smiling, Lilith snaps her fingers and disappears. "Taunt me and leave! Real mature! Moron!" Crowley shouts into the air. As he slumps back into his sort of depression, a picture of Haillie on his desk catches his eye. Her sweet smile looks so natural. Crowley squeezes his eyes shut and whispers to himself, "What have I done?"

Knowing what his plan is, Crowley makes way down the hallway to a chamber. Using all of his force, Crowley turns the thick heavy door handle. Wind rushes at him causing his hair to fly backwards. A woman with almost black hair steps forward. Her eyes are void of anything except all black. She smiles at Crowley as her eyes shift back to normal. She questions grinning, "You need me, Crowley? Me of all of the other demons you could choose? I can say I am actually rather shocked, Crowley. You are usually so predictable."

"Ruby, don't rub it in. A few weeks has passed up on Earth. I need you to find someone for me. You are the best tracker I know. I would really appreciate it if you could. Ruby, I know we have not gotten along in past times, but I really need your help this time," Crowley pleads, practically begging.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. Laughing Ruby asks, "Do you really need to find this person so bad that you need to use the person who hates your guts the most? What is it a love interest? A long lost family member? Come on, Crowley. I need to know who I am searching for anyways."

With tears almost flowing from his eyes Crowley looks straight into her eyes with a vengeance. He replies with, "A little girl. She has blonde hair and green eyes. Her name is Haillie. She would have just gotten out of the hospital near where my house is. Ruby, this is the most important person in the world to me. You need to find her. She's around two years old."

Ruby looks at him shocked. Her mouth hangs open. "A little girl?" Ruby asks him still in shock. Then she says, "Crowley, this is really weird. What are you doing with a little girl? Did you gets some girl pregnant? I mean if you did I wouldn't judge you, but it doesn't just seem like you to do that."

"No, I didn't get someone pregnant. Ruby, she is my responsibility, and I left her somewhere alone and scared. I want her back," Crowley demands in a low tone.

"Crowley, I can't find a little girl just based on that. I can lead you to Castiel. He might know something. It's the best I can do," Ruby honestly tells him. Crowley nods in agreement. Ruby snaps and they appear in a motel room. There sits Sam, Dean, and Castiel looking at them in shock.

Crowley sighs and admits, "Boys, I need some help."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all continue to enjoy. If you ever need anything message me. I enjoy feedback from the fans. Love you guys bunches. I hope I can continue to update on a regular basis, but if I can't some days please bear with me because I'm not abandoning the story. Thank you all so much. Enjoy.

Slowly, Crowley steps forward. Crowley clears his throat and says in his most authoritative voice possible, "I need you all's help very badly. Remember that little girl? Well, I need your help to find her. I left, and now I don't know where she is. I need her back."

Dean raises an eyebrow at him, Sam softly chuckles to himself, and Castiel looks at the scene unemotional as usual. Ruby snaps her fingers and disappears trying to get out of the whole mess. Dean carefully questions, "You need our help? Crowley, have you completely lost your mind?"

Crowley angrily growls. Saving Dean from getting punched Sam says, "What he means Crowley is that typically we aren't the ones who you would call for this type of thing. We are willing to help if you really need us though."

"Sam, we just got off of a case. I thought maybe we could take it easy for a few days. We deserve to rest occasionally," Dean whines to Sam. Dean sighs in defeat. "Cas, doesn't want to do this either, Sam," Dean tries one more time to get out of it. Sam shakes his head in disapproval.

Castiel contradicts Dean and says, "I would love to help." Dean rolls his eyes and moans in frustration. Sam chuckles to himself, and it even brings a smile to the much stressed out Crowley's face. Castiel takes command by telling Dean, "We are helping him. That is final.

With a small bright grin Crowley responds with, "Thank you all so much. I really just don't know where to begin. Where do orphaned children go after they get out of the hospital?" Crowley looks intensely at the three men waiting for an answer. They exchange glances to each other, each hoping the other will answer Crowley's lingering question.

Finally, after what seems like years, Sam replies with, "Crowley, she could be a numerous amount of places. Even if we do find where she went there is no guaranteeing that you will be able to have her back. That is something you have to mentally prepare for is rejection. She may be under government care, and you can't just smite the government. That would draw to much attention to yourself." Crowley feels his heart drop. That's an aspect he had not thought of. What if he did not get her back?

Out of anger at the situation, Crowley yells at Sam, "Do not tell me who I can and cannot kill! I make the decisions about what I do! I am the King of Hell! I do what I want!" The light in the lamp blows from his energy and anger circulating in the air. Sam stares mouth agape and in shock.

With brows scrunched up, Dean replies angrily, "Crowley, we are the ones who agreed to help you. If you are going to make us put up with this crap, then we just will not help you. Either you start showing a little more gratitude or we will walk away."

Knowing that Dean is not joking, Crowley sighs with sadness. "I know. Can we just start working on finding her?" Crowley asks rather softer than usual. Sam looks at him sympathetically.

Panting and breathing heavily, Haillie leans against the tall Oak tree. Her little finger grip the rough bark tightly. Not being able to get enough air, she starts coughing. Soon it subsides, and her breathing starts to steady. "Come on, Haillie, where are you?" the menacing voice taunts. At the sound a panicked look streaks across her face. She hears footsteps growing close.

She shoots off like a bullet. Haillie sprints as fast as her little legs will go. The father into the woods she runs, the darker it gets. The horrors lurking in the deep, dark woods are a lot less scary than the terror that is chasing her now.

"Daddy," she whimpers to herself as she sits in a pile of leaves. "Where's Daddy?" she asks as she cries into her hands. The darkness seems to be enclosing on her. All she can imagine are monsters with sharp claws and florescent red eyes lurking in the darkness. The footsteps approach faster and faster. Haillie sinks down lower into the leave pile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS ALREADY BEEN ADOPTED!?" Crowley screams at the gray haired receptionist in front of him. Her face doesn't falter at all. He can feel his blood pressure and temper rising higher and higher.

With an unamused sigh, the woman readjusts her sweater and tells Crowley, "She was abandoned at the hospital, and when she got out she was only here for a few hours. A fine looking young man, unlike you, came in and adopted her. It is against the rules for me to tell you who he is."

Crowley opens his mouth to speak, but Sam grabs his arm tightly stepping up to the desk. Dean barely keeps himself from laughing behind the two. Castiel stares at dean confused. "Ma'am, we are FBI," Sam tells the woman pulling out a badge. She sighs and types into her keyboard.

"I would like your supervisor's phone number," she says in her same bland voice. Sam pulls out a card with Bobby's number on it and places it on the desk. She hands him a paper with the man's home address on it. "Have a nice day," she still says unamused.

As soon as all four of the men are out of the door, Crowley snaps, teleporting them to the front door of the address. The door is wide open and there is broken glass all over the floor. "Oh no," Crowley murmurs.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. Hopefully, I can keep updating daily. Please, please, keep reading. Comment, favorite, ad follow. I love you guys bunches. If you ever need anything, ever, please let me know. Thank you all for what you have done for me. Enjoy, guys.

Crowley's heart pounds as he searches the house looking for Haillie. Everything around is in ramshackle. Dirt and trash cover the cracked and falling apart floor. "What have I done?" Crowley murmurs in complete horror. He picks up a little pink bunny rabbit off of the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Crowley, we are going to find her. I promise we will. She is going to be alright," Dean says from the doorway. He adds on, "There is no sign she is here. We should look other places, Crowley." Crowley nods and tucks the bunny into a jacket pocket.

They group of four walk back to the Impala. Dean and Sam get into the front and Castiel and Crowley behind them. "Where do we go?" Castiel asks breaking the silence. Dean sighs thinking hard. "Does this mean you have no clue?" he asks Dean with A confused look upon his face. Sam nods with a very defeated look on his face.

Castiel's eyes turn to the great big dark woods. Crowley turns his eyes, too. They hear something. Something that is not being picked up by either Sam or Dean. It's hearts pounding and shrieks and cries.

"Can someone fill in us humans on what is exactly going on right now?" Dean asks looking at the demon and angel in the back seat. Sam nods in agreement with Dean.

The footsteps stop right beside Haillie. She just clenches her eyes shut. As a hand grabs her upwards forcefully, she shrieks in absolute terror. The man's booming laugh fills the once silent forest. "Come on, Haillie. There is no need to scream. No one can save you out here," his deep voice growls into Haillie's ear.

Suddenly, Haillie goes tumbling to the ground in someone else's arms. She opens her eyes wide to see Dean holding her. Haillie looks over with her bright green eyes to see Crowley on top of the man who did this, punching him repeatedly. "It's going to be okay, Haillie," Dean comforts Haillie as he strokes her light blonde hair.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter like that!" Crowley screams into the man's face. Again, Crowley lets his fists fly even harder. The blood is running from the man's face and Crowley's knuckles. To Crowley's surprise, the man starts chuckling.

The man replies to Crowley's statement by saying, "Oh, I have touched her a lot worse than that. Even if you kill me, you can't take that away." Crowley clicks into an uncontrollable rage. He scratches, punches and kicks until the man isn't moving.

"We should get out of here. Cas and Sam have the car ready. Do something with the body. We can't just leave it here," Dean commands as he stands up still holding Haillie tight. Crowley nods and snaps, making the body disappear.

Dean carries Haillie to the car while Crowley lingers behind a bit. "Daddy!" Haillie exclaims and reaches for Crowley. He takes her in his arms with his eyes tearing up. She snuggles her chin into the dip in his shoulder. Crowley strokes her dirty hair. "Daddy," she whispers closing her eyes feeling at peace in Crowley's arms. She feels back at home.

"You need us to get you home, guys?" Dean asks about to get into the Impala. Crowley shakes his head no, and Dean gets into the Impala and drives into the sunlight. Snapping, Crowley and Haillie appear at his front steps.

Crowley smiles and brings Haillie up the stairs. As he places her in the crib, he just watches over her. Pulling the little pink bunny from his pocket and puts it right beside Haillie. Automatically, she grabs it in her sleep and snuggles with it tightly. She seems so relaxed now.

"Welcome home, baby girl. I missed you. This is where you belong," Crowley whispers down to the sleeping little girl. The lamp light makes her sweaty pale skin glimmer. "You are definitely taking a bath tomorrow, little girl," Crowley says smiling to himself.

Sighing happily, Crowley walks down the grand staircase. He goes into his office and pours himself a drink of scotch in a crystal glass. "So Crowley, the first thing you do when you get your daughter home is drink?" a female voice comes from behind him.

Ready to fight, Crowley turns around quickly. There stands Lilith twirling her blonde hair through her fingers. Crowley sighs, and that makes Lilith smile to herself. "What do you want?" Crowley asks in a very irritated voice.

"Well, Crowley, you told me to find this woman, Sara, you apparently love so much, and when I tell you that I found her you don't believe me. I really sincerely found her, Crowley," Lilith tells him with a bright white smile. The news stuns Crowley. He sits down slowly in his office chair.

Crowley shakily questions, "You did? Where is she?" Lilith remains smiling. "Lilith, answer me!" Crowley demands angry at the fact that she isn't answering. She sits in the other chair and flattens out her white elegant dress.

"Crowley, she was on Earth. You looked in Heaven. You looked in Hell. Crowley, you never did look on Earth. She was a ghost. Well, me being me, I did some resurrecting. I have her in her original body looking as good as ever. Oh, and don't worry she is a human not a monster," Lilith tells him wearing a smile. Slowly, she gets up and strides over to Crowley. She places her lips on his. "You're welcome," Lilith whispers in his ear.

Closing his eyes, Crowley tries to steady himself. "Where is she? Can she come here now?" Crowley asks with his eyes still closed. He breathes heavily waiting for an answer.

"Hi, Crowley," he hears Sara's voice from the doorway.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this. Sorry that I did not update yesterday I have been working on this huge project I have to do before school starts. I am so sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though. Please be safe. I love you bunches!

"Sara," Crowley says in shock. He can't believe his eyes. There stands the once love of his life. Her hair, her lips, and everything are the way they were. The light glistens on her pale skin all the same. "My Sara," Crowley reiterates being much more specific than the first time.

She smiles softly at him and replies by saying, "My Crowley." The twinkle in her blue eyes is still there. No more does Crowley have to rely on the memories. He has the real thing right before him. Crowley pulls Sara close to him and kisses her passionately. Smiling, Lilith disappears leaving Sara and Crowley alone to catch up.

"It has been so long, my love. I have missed you so much. Words cannot even describe it. Darling, I could do nothing without thinking of you. You were always in my memories," Crowley tells her with his arms around her thin waist. Sara frowns. Crowley raises an eyebrow and asks, "My darling, what is it?"

Sara sighs and looks into his dark eyes. To her the old Crowley is not there. Something from within him has changed drastically. He is not how he used to be. Back then she thought something was there inside of him that could be good and sweet, but now, something in his eyes has changed like he doesn't have much or maybe even any of that left. Quietly she replies, "Crowley, what happened to you. We didn't have mansions or luxurious things. We had what we needed and that was enough to keep us happy. Now, there is something different in your eyes. Are you really even you anymore?"

"Sara, love, of course I'm me what kind of question is that? I am just like I used to be."

"Crowley, you have changed. Anybody can see it."  
He sighs and takes a deep breath before replying with, "Sara, I am the King of Hell now. I have to rule strictly or things can get out of line. That is all that is different. I am still the caring and loving person you knew. I promise, my love. I will be everything and more than what I used to be. I will definitely show you that. Please, just stick around to see." He gazes begging into her beautiful blue eyes.

There is faint crying from upstairs. Sara instantly turns her head towards the noise. "Is that a baby?" Sara asks looking back at Crowley excitedly. Crowley nods smiling. "I want to see the baby!" Sara exclaims and runs upstairs still obviously not accustom to the jeans Lilith got for her.

Crowley follows closely behind and watches Sara pick up Haillie from the crib. "Daddy?" Haillie asks Crowley as she squirms uncomfortably in Sara's arms. Crowley gives her a sweet smile and brushes back her blonde hair. "Daddy?" Haillie asks again wide eyed and a bit more panicked than before.

"Haillie, this is your new Mommy. It is okay. I promise, sweetheart," Crowley tells Haillie to calm her nerves. Haillie looks up at Sara questionably, and then she relaxes in the woman's arms. Crowley smiles and Sara and states, "Before you ask, she is not mine. I got her mother killed, so I took responsibility for her. She is the best thing since you to ever happen to me." Sara smiles Haillie who has her eyes closed and nods.

"Mommy," Haillie says as she snuggles her head into Sara's soft, cotton shirt. Sara kisses Haillie's head and places her back into the crib. Sara takes Crowley's hand still grinning.

Crowley kisses her red lips. "This is going to be the best. We finally have the family we have always wanted. Now, we can really have everything," Sara tells him as they walk out. She has that energy back into her step that she used to have before she ever got sick.

"Sara, I still have to run Hell. I know it is probably not what you would like me to do, but it is my responsibility, too. I can juggle both. I promise. I will not let you or Haillie down. I will be home most of the time. I just have to get a few things done every day. I can do it," Crowley tries to calm her nerves by saying. Sara sighs, but she nods in agreement to give Crowley a chance to pull of the seemingly impossible.

They go downstairs and settle on the couch. Sara puts her head onto Crowley's shoulder. Her arm drapes over his stomach. Crowley smiles as he strokes the hand he's holding with his thumb. He closes his eyes and leans his head back. He is afraid to fall asleep. He doesn't want to wake up to find Sara gone. Sara senses his distress and kisses his cheek, and she tells him, "Just get some sleep, Crowley. I promise I will still be here when you awake. That is a promise that no one can make me break. Just relax." Crowley does and slowly but surely drifts off into a nice deep sleep.

The sunlight hitting his eyelids awakens Crowley. Sara is not on the plush couch next to him. He jumps up in shock and looks around, his eyes still adjusting to the light. "I'm here, Crowley," Sara says from the kitchen seeing her love's distress. Crowley sighs with relief as he sees Sara feeding amy baby food. There is not a drop on her.

"You know what? She will not eat that good for me," Crowley complains smiling. He walks quickly into the kitchen. Haillie giggles as Sara winks at her. Haillie twirls her hair through her small fingers. "You keep acting, little girl," Crowley tells Haillie with a big smile.

"She is a little angel. What are you talking about?" Sara asks laughing.

"Tsk, tsk, Crowley. Have you lost your mind?" a man's voice comes from behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: A big thanks to Ignissaltator for the advice! Thank you guys so much. I appreciate feedback, but no rude comments will be allowed. Thank you all for reading. Love you guys bunches. I have a poll about the story on my page, so if you guys could vote, so I can see what you all think about certain things. There will be more to come. Thank you all. Enjoy.

Surprised and ready to attack, Crowley whips around to face the place where the voice came from. He doesn't see anyone standing there. "Crowley, honey, what is wrong?" Sara practically laughs as she questions him about his actions. He looks at her in wonder.  
"You didn't just hear that!?" Crowley questions raising his voice in anger. Sara kind of draws back a few steps. Her face in a concerned frown. Crowley interrogates again, "You didn't hear that voice! It was behind me! It was just a minute ago!" Sara rests her hand on Crowley's with that same concerned disposition.

Crowley sighs with a frown on his face. He realizes that no one else heard it. Inside he knows it was there, but Crowley does not understand how no one else heard anything. He sits frustrated in the kitchen chair at the fancy table. Sara sets a ceramic mug filled with coffee on the table in front of the visibly upset Crowley.

Frowning, Sara watches Crowley pour it down the drain. He storms into his office and slams the door behind him. Haillie looks up at Sara with a frown on her face and tears in her big blue eyes. Sara strokes her hair and continues to feed her baby food trying not to show Haillie how upset she really is.

Sighing, Crowley slumps in his office chair. He yawns and pours himself Craig into the fancy glass on his desk. He gulps it down as quickly as he can. His eyes survey the room just to make sure there really isn't anyone here. He doesn't sense anyone or feel anyone's prescience either. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Crowley asks himself in a whisper.

"Now, you are talking to yourself now, too, Crowley. Wow, have you really gone off the deep end or what? You know inside what is going on," the same male voice rings in his ears. Frightened, he turns around to see no one there. He hears chuckling, but it is not coming from any certain point in the large office room.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Crowley takes deep breaths trying to relax himself. "It is all in my head. I can make it go away then. I can make it all okay. It will all be okay," Crowley murmurs to himself. His eyes are still clenched shut tight. His frustration level continues to rise with every waking moment.

"You are going crazy. There is nothing you can do about it. Crowley is insane. Crowley is insane. He is going crazy. There is nothing he can do," the voice taunts with hints of vengeance in his voice. In a desperate act to stop the voice Crowley cuffs his ears with his hands. He still hears laughter ringing through his ears.

Gingerly, Sara walks in to check on Crowley. "I am not crazy!" Crowley screams and flings his scotch glass in Sara's direction. Sara gasps as the glass shatters against the wall next to her head. As she ducks shards fly everywhere around her.

"CROWLEY!" she yells as she looks up from her crouched position on the floor. "What is the matter with you?" she asks walking over to him. Crowley has his face in his hands. Slowly, Sara lifts his face with her soft, gentle hands. Tears are flowing down his ruff cheeks. "Tell me, Crowley," Sara pleads softly with him.

Crowley takes a struggled breath in and tells Sara, "I think I am going crazy, Sara. I hear this voice that no one else does. I don't know what is going on. I'm worried." Sara kisses his forehead. Her soft lips comfort Crowley a little bit. He knows she is real. She is here. Everyone can see her. That isn't going to change to him.

"I promise we will figure everything out. I love you no matter if you are sane or insane. My love for you will never change, Crowley, you know that. Together we will get through this and figure out what is going on. I will not leave your side," Sara reassures him. "Now, I am going to clean this glass up," Sara tells him walking out of the room to get a broom.

"Daddy?" Haillie asks peeping her head around the corner. She furrows her forehead as she looks at the broken glass. "Daddy okay?" she asks quietly looking down at the broken glass and back up at Crowley. Crowley chuckles and nods. Haillie takes off back into the living room to watch the television.

Sara reenters and begins to sweep the floor. "What is that big thing she is watching in there, and why in the world is there a talking cleaning sponge on it?" Sara has a confused look but a grin on her face.

Smiling, Crowley shakes his head as he answers with, "Sara it is a television. They make kid's shows and shows for adults. That is a kid's show. It's about a talking sponge and his friends. They get into adventures and other things that are like that." Sara giggles and smiles as she sweeps the glass into a pile. Crowley snaps and the pile disappears. Sara looks up surprised. "That, my Sara, is how we take care of chores around here," Crowley tells her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, I never have to clean?" Sara asks Crowley as she presses her lips against his. "Do you cook like that, too because that would be absolutely wonderful," she says kissing Crowley again. Crowley smiles and brushes her hair out of her pale face.

Crowley kisses her before he tells her, "We can do things however you would like. You are my queen. For now and forever. I love you, my Sara." Crowley pushes his lips against her ruby lips and closes his eyes. She feels that spark that they used to have so long ago and it makes her grin.

Crowley wraps his hands in Sara's beautiful hair with his eyes still closed enjoying the passion. He feels something moist on his hand. He retracts his hand and looks down on it. Crowley's hand is soaked in blood. Crowley looks at it and back to Sara in absolute horror and terror. "Sara?" He asks seeing that her head is dripping blood. A huge chink is missing from the top of her head. Crowley gasps in widespread shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: We made it to chapter twenty! I love you guys so much! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I had an improv trip to my mother's house where I only had my phone for the internet. I would be nothing without you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You guys mean so much to me. I love this story so much, and I know you do, too. Thank you all so much. Enjoy.

"Sir, please state your name," the doctor's voice demands to Crowley who is sitting on the other side of the desk. Crowley's dark eyes are bloodshot, and Crowley sits staring off into space. He only thinks about one thing, Sara. "Sir," the doctor pushes.

Blinking a few times, Crowley looks at the doctor. "Fergus Roderick McLeod," Crowley answers with his past name. Who he was before Crowley. Looking at the doctor's white coat it has blood dripping all over it. The old doctor doesn't seem to notice even as blood drips down through his white hair.

"Your girlfriend, Sara, checked you in here a few weeks ago. Do you remember that Fergus? Do you remember why you are here?" Doctor Stanley questions Crowley like he was talking to a small child. Crowley glares at him with his burning eyes.

Crowley clears his throat trying to ignore the blood now dripping down the large beige walls. Spitefully, Crowley replies, "I do not belong here, and I will not stand to be treated as a child. Sara had no right to lock me up, and it has not been three weeks!" The sudden raise in Crowley's voice does not catch Doctor Stanley off guard at all. "Why aren't you responding?!" Crowley yells across the table. The doctor takes notes with a blank face.

"Mr. McLeod, it has been three weeks. You are here because you are having delusions and are hearing voices. We believe you may have some serious mental disorders that could be very dangerous. Please, Mr. McLeod, stick in here for just a little while more until we can properly find a diagnosis and give you the right medication that will work," the doctor explains like he has done it a billion times before.

Slowly, Crowley scopes out the whole room. Writing in the blood starts to appear on the back wall. Kill him. Crowley squints at it, trying to figure out what is going on in his head. He knows it can't be real, but how can it not be when it feels so real? In a fit of anger, Crowley sweeps his arm across the doctor's desk knocking all of the little knickknacks and pictures off.

In shock, the doctor jumps up to his feet. Crowley, rips the phone and alarm system out of the wall, and he throws it against the floor smashing it into a billion tiny pieces. With a flick of his wrist the door slams shut. The doctor backs against the wall in horror. With white knuckles, Crowley grips one of the pictures of a young girl. "This is your daughter? I have one, too. She can't see me anymore in here. I will not stand for it. For taking away my little girl, I will take yours!" Crowley threatens him in a growling tone.

"Please," Doctor Stanley pleads with the now furious and dangerous Crowley. Laughing manically, Crowley slowly shakes his head. With a tight grip, Crowley wraps his hands around the doctor's throat. "I love my daughter," the doctor says in one quick breath of air.

"YOU DO NOT LOVE HER! I know what you do to her, Doctor Stanley. You are not so innocent. Every day what do you do to that little girl!? I know what you do! YOU HIT THAT LITTLE GIRL AND HURT HER! She deserves a better life than you can give her! You stole everything from that little girl! She is five years old, Doctor Stanley! She's mine now," Crowley says as he gleefully watches the life slip right out of Doctor Stanley. Letting the body hit the floor, Crowley snaps, and he is back in his black suit and gray tie. "Time to extend my family, Crowley says to himself smiling. Snapping, he appears at the front door of a medium sized, average American, looking house.

Knocking gently on the door, Crowley prepares an excuse. "Hello?" a young blonde girl no more than seventeen answers the door. Crowley puts on his sad face and looks the girl in the eyes. He can tell she is the babysitter, considering Doctor Stanley only has one daughter and no wife. "Has something happened to Mr. Stanley?" she asks a bit panicked.

With a small smirk, Crowley snaps and the girl disappears to some location half way around the world, and she has a completely wiped memory. She won't know a thing that is about to happen. Crowley steps into the doorway and closes the Oak door behind himself. "Hi there, sweetheart," he says to a young strawberry blonde girl who sits on the couch. She has a bruise on the side of her pale face. It resembles part of a hand, and Crowley knows instantly that he was right with his accusations. She looks up worriedly at him. She obviously does not trust any men. "It is okay, Ava, he can't hurt you anymore. I know what he did to you. It was not okay for him to do that. If you come with me, he will never hurt you again," Crowley assures the five year old girl who has stood up off of the couch.

"He won't?" Ava asks with every part of her body trembling. Crowley knows now that he has lured her in with his promises. "He can't hurt me anymore if I go with you? Will you hurt me?' she asks slowly and cautiously approaches Crowley who is kneeled down to be around her height.

"Nope. He will not touch you anymore. You can be safe with me. I promise I won't hurt you. I have a little girl you can be sisters with. You can be happy. I have a great big mansion. You'll be a princess," Crowley tells her smirking knowing that every word he says draws her in more and more.

Her brown eyes widen with happiness and a smile spreads across her little face. "A princess?" Ava asks Crowley practically squealing with joy. Crowley nods with a loving smile, too. "Will you be my new Daddy?" Ava questions to make sure she'll have a family. Crowley again nods. Ava jumps on Crowley and wraps her little arms around his neck. He picks her up and carries her out the door.

Making sure Ava closes her eyes Crowley makes them appear at his house. "You're home, princess."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the story. I really appreciate you all reading it. This story is so much fun to write. Love you all bunches. Enjoy this chapter. Let me know through the poll what you like. It's on my page. If you can I would love you to all vote. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

Smiling widely along with Ava, Crowley opens the front door to his mansion home. Sara sits on the couch with Haillie. "Oh, Crowley. What in the world did you do?" Sara asks in shock as she stands up. Crowley sets Ava down. She runs over to the couch and sits next to Haillie. Haillie smiles cutely up at Ava making eye contact. Sara angrily pulls Crowley into the office. "Whose kid is that!?" Sara yells in a furious rage. She crosses her arms across her chest and waits for Crowley to answer.

Sighing, Crowley replies, "Sara, if I even try to explain to you, you will get mad. Just think of it as an addition to our family. She came from a bad home, and I rescued her. That is the short sweet version. Her name is Ava Lynn McLeod now. She is our daughter now. I expect you to treat her as such."

"Crowley, are you still seeing and hearing things. I am super worried about you. I just want you to be alright. I can't do this without you," Sara tells Crowley practically in tears. "Please just tell me you're alright," Sara begs crying into her soft pale hands.

Lifting Sara's face, Crowley looks into her eyes. A soft, loving, and warm smile goes across his pink lips. In a sweet whisper he tells Sara, "I am perfectly fine. I promise you that. There is no need to worry. We can raise Haillie and Ava, and we can have the perfect little life together here in this house together, forever." Sara smiles. Suddenly, she doesn't care anymore about if Crowley is telling the truth or not. The moment is too sweet and warm and fuzzy to have to care about all of those different things. Now, it's time to just enjoy a family at last.

Hand in hand Sara and Crowley walk back into the room with the kids. A news flash comes on the television. In a red bar across the top it reads 'Amber Alert'. Crowley sighs, knowing what will come next. A picture of Ava when she was about a year younger comes on the screen. She wears a happy little grin as she stands in her pink, sparkly tutu. An old man news reporter's voice is heard in the background saying, "This is just a heartbreaking story. In his own office Doctor Joe Stanley was brutally murdered by a psychotic patient only to have his daughter kidnapped from his own home. Police have narrowed in on several suspects, but they have come to no conclusions. Please, if anyone has seen this adorable, happy little girl call your local authorities immediately. Time is the most valuable thing we can have on our side at this point. More on the story at ten."

Angrily, Crowley clicks off the television. Haillie looks at Ava studying her as if she recognizes the picture to the person. "Daddy her?" Haillie asks with a completely puzzled look upon her little face. Ava looks up scared for her safety at Crowley.

"You said that I would stay with you and be a princess. They want to take me away!" Ava says completely horrified at the situation. The panic brings tears to her little brown eyes. Crowley instantly at the sight of tears scoops her into his strong arms. The tears pelt his shoulder from Ava's once happy eyes. "They are going to get me," she loudly sobs onto Crowley's suit.

Crowley clears his throat. That once lively smile has fallen from little Ava's face. It kills him that he caused all of this pain in the child. The worst part for him is that he thought with everything he had that he was doing the right thing for Ava. Softly, Crowley tells Ava, "There are plenty of reasons that they want you. They don't understand that I did what was best for you. That's why you are staying here with me no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to make everything okay again, Ava. I know that it is a lot on your plate. You might even be a little bit confused. If you give me a chance we can work every last detail out. Believe me this will change. I'll keep us together as a big family, so Ava, please just calm down, okay?" Ava nods and pulls away wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's my girl," Crowley adds in.

Taking a breath, Crowley walks back to his office. He is trying to pull himself back together. He knows he made promises that he can't keep. Maybe, it's best if he gave Ava up and sent her out the door. No matter what he tries to rationalize to himself, he does not feel any better about the situation. Again and again he tries to find an answer to help him fix everything.

"Crowley, we will figure it out, sweetheart. Remember, together we can fix the world if we wanted to, or we can watch it burn. Together we have to power to do anything we please to," Sara tells him from the doorway wearing the little grin he is in love with. Crowley smiles and looks into her blue eyes with his brown. "Together we will save out family.

There is a loud pounding from outside of the office. Concerned for the children's well-being the duo rush our leaving the light on and door open. Haillie and Ava have their eyes turned towards the door. Crowley assumes that is where the loud banging was coming from. Gingerly, he walks over with a blank expression upon his face. He peers out.

"Sir, open up it's the FBI."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for being here for me. I am having so much fun writing this story. I really hope you all enjoy reading it. Remember if you ever need or want anything message me. Please stay safe and happy. Thank you so much. Love you bunches. Enjoy.

With frightened eyes Sara looks at Crowley, tears fall down her pale cheeks. Crowley cups her face in his hands. "Sara, listen to me," Crowley demands in a stern tone. She nods shaking in fear. In a quieted whisper, Crowley tells her, "Sara, you need to take Ava and Haillie and leave immediately. I will do what I can to get us out of this."

Shaking her head no, Sara replies instantly, "No, Crowley, I am not leaving you here. I need to make sure you are alright. Crowley, I can't." Tears slide from her cheeks onto the hardwood floor. Crowley still holding her face kisses her red lips. "I can't leave you to take on all of this by yourself," she whispers mere centimeters away from his lips.

"I can do this, Sara. I will work everything out, okay? I just need you to get the girls and yourself as far away from this place as you can for your own safety. I would not make you leave if I didn't feel like it was not for your own welfare. Please, Sara. I am begging you. Keep our family safe," Crowley pleads looking straight into Sara's misty blue eyes. Finally, Sara nods in agreement.

Haillie walks over and tugs on Crowley's pants leg. Haillie hugs his leg tight in fear of having to leave like Ava was talking about. He strokes her head and then pulls her off of him setting her on the floor. "Daddy, love," Haillie tells Crowley with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

Suddenly, the door bursts in, and twenty or so FBI agents flood into the house with their weapons drawn. "Crowley!" Sara screams as the tackle and force him to the ground. The agents start to head towards Sara and the children. Sara panics and freezes up. She cannot move or speak, she just stands there frozen solid from fear.

"Sara, run! Go! Now!" Crowley furiously demands from the cold floor. In one swift motion Sara swoops up Haillie and grabs Ava's hand. Together they make a mad dash for the back door. With agents chasing after them, they make it to the back door to find more FBI agents with guns drawn.

In a loud and authoritative voice a male FBI agent demands, "Put the children down and get onto the ground, now!" Sara places Haillie on the floor and raises her arms above her head as she gets onto her knees. She is trembling from head to toe.

Ava looks and Haillie. Haillie's little green eyes are wide and full of fear. Acting on survival instinct Ava grabs Haillie's hand and makes a mad dash up the stairs with Haillie in tow. With FBI agents now at the bottom of the stairs coming up, Ava pulls herself and Haillie into a small hall closet used for linens. She leaves a hole to peer out from. Haillie crawls into Ava's lap as they both look out at the agents working frantically to find them.

Haillie gasps quietly as Crowley breaks from the handcuffs. Ava teary eyed places a hand over Haillie's mouth to keep her quiet. The sudden strength from Crowley send all the agents flooding towards him with their weapons pointed straight at him. With one clean motion of his hand all of the agents go flying backwards into different pieces of furniture. A few fire into Crowley. Two bullets pierce his heart, and one bullet goes straight into his head. This does nothing to him. Snapping all of the agents disappear all at once.

Rushing, Crowley runs towards Sara and unlocks her handcuffs. She looks with a frown at all of Crowley's wounds. "They are only minor flesh wound darling," the girls hear him say from the kitchen to Sara. Rubbing his hand over each wound, they disappear. "Where did the girls go, Sara?" Crowley asks in an angry tone. He grows even angrier and says, "Sara, they were your responsibility to get out of here! What the Hell happened!? I cannot believe you just froze! Sara I needed you! I thought that maybe I could rely on you to take care of our family! I was so wrong."

Tears fall from Ava's eyes at the same time they do from Sara's. Sara just looks down at the ground as tear after tear falls. "Crowley, I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. I just screw up everything. I always have," Sara says crying as she rushes upstairs. She slams the door to the guest bedroom behind her.

Crowley sighs and walks upstairs to the closet. He slowly opens the door to see the girls sitting there. Haillie and Ava crawl out and stand up in front of Crowley. "Is she alright?" Ava questions glancing from Crowley to the guest bedroom's door.

"It doesn't matter. Just go downstairs and play or something, okay?" Crowley replies feeling spent and tired. He sighs again and runs his fingers through his dark hair. He himself looks over at the door and wonders about Sara. He begins to think maybe he was a little too hard on her.

"But-"

Still pretty angry, Crowley breaks as he replies by cutting Ava off, "No buts just go! Now!" She nods with tear filled to the brim brown eyes. Ava takes Haillie's hand and goes down the staircase. "Maybe I am the one who screws up everything," Crowley mutters to himself felling worthless. His heavy steps echo through the hallway as he approaches the door to the room that Sara is in. He knocks three times then asks, "Sara, can I please come in? I really need to talk to you." There is no reply to his pleas, so he tries to knob. It turns, and he opens the door with ease. His dark eyes grow wide, and Crowley gasps, "Sara!"


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Once school starts I will have to slow down a bit with the updates, but I will not just abandon it. I will tell you guys if I do go anywhere where I may not be able to update for a few days. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy. Love you all bunches, enjoy.

"Sara, what are you doing!?" Crowley exclaims partly angry, and he is also partly hurt. Everything Crowley is feeling is turning into extreme rage. "Answer me!" he shouts as he stares glaring at Sara's pale face looking at the older model suitcase she is holding.

Sara clears her throat and wipes the tears from underneath her beautiful blue eyes that are still misty with tears. She looks up at Crowley and tells him feeling just as angry, "It doesn't really feel all the best to be called irresponsible! You told me that I couldn't raise a family! You are just as mean and angry like you always were! I thought that maybe you were different than you used to be! I was the wrong one!" Crowley's mouth drops open.

Wrapping his fingers in Sara's silky brown hair, Crowley pulls her head backwards and looks into her terrified eyes. "You think I was mean then!? You were whoring yourself out for money! I watched you die from a disease, and I loved you through it! How is that mean!? I was loyal! I loved you, and you left me! I don't want to hear another word about being mean!" Crowley screams in her face and punches her along her cheek bone before releasing her hair.

In tears, Sara falls to her hands and knees. She shakily stands up and tells Crowley in a shy, timid voice, "Okay, you are right. I'm sorry. I should not have said anything of that nature. It won't happen again. I am going to fix the girls lunch." Sara brushes past him to the stairs.

"Good girl," Crowley mutters with a satisfied smirk on his face. He strides down the large staircase into the kitchen. Haillie and Ava sit at the table waiting for Sara to finish making their sandwiches. Ava eyes the bruise along Sara's cheekbone. "She fell and hit her face on the dresser in her room, Ava. That is nothing," Crowley lies to reassure the young girl. Ava nods satisfied with that answer.

Crowley sits in his chair and begins to think about the past times he has had with Sara. Was he mean? Sara had walked over to their old, small sofa and sat down with her long dress still flowing. "I've said it before, but I love you so much. You were young, only seventeen when I first saw you. Your skin felt so soft you smelled so clean. You were well taken care of even though your family was so, so poor. Your heart was pure. Until the day that I walked in the door. You were looking for me and so much more than you had ever had before. I changed everything you ever believed in. And you could've found a better guy that wasn't everything that I was. I'll love you till the day I die, Sara. You are everything to me."

Sara kissed his lips ever so softly. Her head rested on his shoulder covered by a suit jacket. He lit a cigarette, his eyes half open. She had handed him his drink. That's the only way he could sleep at night, but sometimes things would get out of hand when he would drink too much. Then he would drink more as his only way of coping.

"Is it okay if I call you Daddy?" Ava asks Crowley breaking his focused concentration before he could get to the bad part. Ava looks at him as it takes him a minute to adjust back into the real world. He grins a bit to relax her nerves. "So I can?" Ava questions again. Crowley nods with a small smile on his face. It's not true, but it's there for the kids. They don't need to know everything that is going on behind closed doors in the house. Ava smiles brightly.

As he glances over, Crowley sees Sara has plastered on a fake smile, too. She carries over a plate for Ava. She takes it happily. She giggles to herself as she takes a bite. Smiling still, Sara puts cheese slices in front of Haillie in her high chair. Haillie giggles, too.

With a small sigh, Crowley walks over to Sara. She looks frightened up at him. Her face is partly swollen from where he hit her. He grasps her chin softly to turn her face towards to light. "You should put some ice on that," Crowley instructs quietly, so the kids can't hear. Sara nods as her eyes still look at the ground. She can't even bare to look Crowley in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Sara. You were right. I was mean, and I guess I still partly am. I promise that nothing of this nature will ever happen again. I won't stand in your way if you wish to still leave. It's your call," Crowley tells her feeling absolutely horrible.

She kisses his lips gently and passionately. She tells him in a hushed whisper to spare the kids, "I am not going anywhere. I know you do things that you regret and don't mean. I do the same thing. I know when you hit me you were just angry. I know that you won't do it again, so I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." They both smile at each other lovingly.

"I love you," Crowley says to Sara. He passionately kisses her red lips. She runs her fingers through his dark hair. He laughs playfully as she smiles at him. He snaps and dinner appears on the countertop. "You did say I wouldn't have to cook," Sara comments giggling hard.

Ava walks over to Crowley and pulls on his hand. He looks down to see concern written all over her face. "What is it Ava?" Crowley asks picking her up. Tears start to flow from her little brown eyes. Crowley tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Why do you hit people?"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading the story. Right now I'm trying to do every day or every other day basis with posting new chapters. I hope you all still enjoy reading because I really enjoy writing it. Thank you guys so much for enjoying it. Thank you to my followers on the story who are, AngelOfTheLord3, Forever Awesomer, Deanna Winchester 67, ignissaltator, and squidgy78! Remember to review! Love you bunches! Enjoy. P.S. A special thanks to squidgy78 for giving me the Robin Hood reference. I love it (:

Looking Ava square in the eyes, Crowley wears a look of deep concern. He knows that she used to go through that with her father, and now Ava is terrified again. "Honey, I really did not mean that. I overreacted, it will not happen again. Please, Ava, don't cry," Crowley says holding the little girl's head while she cries into his chest.

"Looks like you really screwed up this time. Don't you say, Crowley? I always knew you were too weak for running Hell and being at home. You can never do anything right. You never keep your promises either. Didn't you bruise up Haillie pretty good awhile back? I mean really Crowley, do you really feel as if you can just run away and escape your past?" Sara malevolently taunts as she moves in closer. In Crowley's eyes her face is morphing. Sara's beautiful blue eyes are replaced with all black.

In a panic, Crowley looks at Haillie. She tilts her small head to the side wearing a wicked grin as her eyes shift, too. "What is going on here!?" Crowley exclaims terrified as he looks at Ava's face to see the same eyes and grin as Haillie and Sara. Crowley drops her to the ground backing up away from the three girls. His back hits the wall, and there is no place to go. The three girls are all blocking the way in front of him.

"You're a horrible parent. You can't take care of anyone, even yourself. You only care about yourself. If you couldn't save Sara and your unborn child then, what makes you think in that small brain of yours that you can save a whole family now? You are going to die alone, frightened like the little girl you are, Crowley. You could never handle everything that has been on your plate, and the worst part is that you put it there all by yourself. You deserve everything that has happened to you by being a prick! No matter how much you try to fool yourself into believing you are a good person, you never will be because why in the world do you think you became a demon in the first place! When you were alive all you did was torment the ones who wanted nothing more than to love you! You beat them senseless! Then, when you met Sara she became your personal punching bag! She thought she saw something in you, and that's why she stayed around! SHE WAS SO WRONG, CROWLEY! EVERYONE HATES YOU!" Ava screams at him.

Crowley's tears stream from his eyes. Everything is true. He believes every word they are saying to and about him. Crowley pleads, "I am sorry! I am a horrible monster! Just let them go. Please, I won't hurt them anymore. Don't hurt them. They don't deserve anything to happen to them. Please."

Sara laughs manically, her black eyes absorb any light that hits them. She steps forwards until she is right in Crowley's face and says, "You are right about one thing, you are a horrible monster. This face was beaten bloody and blue every day you would be upset. Come to think about it that was every day of your life that you two were together. You choose to not remember any of the bad things. For years you have convinced yourself over and over again that everything between you two was perfect and heavenly. Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, you know it all wasn't. She would cry herself to sleep every night cursing the day that you two ever met each other. Sara cursed herself for staying with you. She cursed herself for loving you. Crowley, she gave up her body, soul, and mind just to please you, but she could never do just that. You would degrade her, make her feel worthless, shameful. Now, it's a turning of the tables here because you are worthless, shameful, and a loser. Crowley, no more can you say that about her. It's all you. There is no punishment, even in Hell, that would be enough to make you pay for everything you have done. You don't deserve a family. You aren't some kind of Robin Hood that is a savior to these kids. You stole their families, and their innocence because now they can't escape you. They have to live with everything that you do. This monstrosity that you are."

Sara looks in horror at Crowley who is crumpled on the floor crying. Her blue eyes shine in the overhead kitchen light. Ava tugs on his arm trying to coax him to get up. "Crowley, what's going on? Don't do this to me now. Ava was just snuggling with you!" Sara say to him still in complete and total shock.

"Daddy!" Haillie cries. She lays down next to him on the cold floor. Haillie snuggles her head into his chest to try to calm him. It seems like he doesn't realize anything that is going on around him. "Daddy love," Haillie whispers quietly to him as tears well up in her eyes. "Love?" she asks with her green eyes full with tears making her vision blurry. She wishes more than anything he would just tell her that he loves her.

With no response her tears fall to the ground puddling into a small circle. She runs her tiny fingers through his dark hair. Her green eyes till producing tear after tear. She just doesn't understand why he won't answer her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ava quietly asks Sara. Sara shrugs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Crowley screams at the top of his lungs and sends Haillie flying backwards.


	25. News

This is not going to be a normal chapter. I have some news. Not really good news either. I hope you all can bear with me and understand. Since i am not allowed to just make an author's note as a chapter, I will express what is going on using my characters for the story. Sorry guys :/

Crowley walks in and sits down at the table looking at the keyboard in front of him. He had an assignment from the author to explain everything that is going on. He deeply sighs to himself. There is this sadness he feels inside. Crowley's hands hover over the keyboard not knowing what he was to say.

"Just tell them the truth, Daddy," Ava tells him pulling up a chair next to Crowley. She rests her head on his shoulder. Crowley nods agreeing with her statement. He knows what he has to type out. It's now or never, but forget typing completely, he'll say the message. He is the King of Hell after all. He can do what he pleases.

His British voice booms, and he says, "Hey, guys. I know how much you love the story. Trust me we read the comments everyday. It makes us feel good. I liked the Robin Hood reference, squidgy78. Sadly, a lot is going on in the author's world right now. I can understand stress because I am the King of hell, and apparently i have gone mad, what's up with that? Back on topic, we are taking a hiatus. I reassure you that it is not permanent. Rather, it's a short break to get settled into everything that is going on, so she can bring you quality work. It won't be too long, my darlings, I reassure you. If it is I will bring the wrath of hell down on her. Jokes and puns aside we love you, and don't forget to check back. When we come back we will be back with a bang, literally. Try to stay sane on this break, loves, and I WILL SEE YOU BACK REALLY SOON." Crowley sighs, the message is out. Crowley shuts the lid of the laptop.

"DON'T FORGET TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE COLLABORATIONS!" Ava shouts excitedly.

"Why don't you?" Crowley replieswith a grin.

Timidly, Ava speaks, "Well, hello. I'm Ava. Wait you probably know me, oops. Any ways, the author is working on some secret collaboration projects with two people that will still happen. Check out her page, squdgy78, and ignissaltator to see if they are uploaded yet. We have no date set, but it will happen! I promise." Ava blows one last kiss to the air. Crowley takes er hand, and they walk out the door.

End note: Well, it's out. It's all true, but remember I will ALWAYS be back. They can't keep us down!


	26. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I'm back! Wow, a lot has gone on. I hope you all are happy with this next chapter! I am going to be updating more often now. The hiatus is over! How are you all liking season 9? I love you all so much! Enjoy!

Plunk! Haillie's head makes contact with the wall. Instinct kicks in and Ava runs over to her new found sister. The world starts to spin in Haillie's eyes. Pounds pulse through her small skull. All she can think about is why her daddy would do this to her.

"GET AWAY! YOU'RE EVIL!" Crowley shrieks as his delusion drags on and on. IN his eyes blood is puddled everywhere on the floor. His dark eyes flash from Sara to Ava to Haillie and back to Sara. Their eyes appear to be completely black.

Ava holds Haillie protectively in her arms. Although confused she is determined to stay strong for her new little sister. They bonded. The moment they first saw each other it clicked. Both of them felt the love between them, and they knew that it was something more profound than friendship; They were meant to be family.

"Haillie, it's okay," Ava whispers to the sobbing girl in her arms. There was obviously something wrong with their father. He may be moody, but he is completely acting strange. "Don't cry," her voice cracks still speaking to her little sister. She understood why Haillie was crying, but Ava just wanted her to stop. She feels a trickle stream down her red cheek.

"Girls, go upstairs. Just stay upstairs. Everything will be okay when you come back down. I-I promise," Sara tells the girl, her girls. This wasn't the Crowley she wants them to know. The Crowley she knows may be a complete jerk sometimes and lose his head, but at the end of the day he was a person who cared about a select group of people.; These girls and herself are the people.

Moving slowly to sit up, Crowley's view adjusts. He sees Sara. Not the Sara with black eyes.; This is his Sara he has known almost for forever. "Sara?" the words fumble out of his mouth. His accent so thick she almost didn't recognize her own name being said. "My love," Crowley starts sighing as he goes knowing what has happened. None of it was real. He imagined every last bit. "I'm sorry," he appologizes trying to regain his bearing to stand up. He leans against the freezing cold wall when doing so to keep his balance.

Sara embraces him in a tight hug knowing that the worst is over. Or they were just in the calm eye of the storm. Only time can tell. "Crowley, are you alright?" she asks snuggling her face into his suited chest. His shirt, jacket, and tie are all soaked in sweat. She had experienced his nightmares before, but they were never like this, ever. He nods his chin brushing the top of her head. "The girls and I were so scared," Sara whispers to him looking for some comfort, for him to tell her that it won't ever happen again, that he has everything under control, that he has assessed the situation, that it can't happen, that he s stable and fine and will go back to being the same old Crowley that she has known, that she has loved for all of these years. Sara knows back in her mind that, that won't come from his mouth because he knows that he is scary, that he knows he needs someone, something, to help him get better, but he won't do it.; Crowley is stubborn. He refuses to admit when he's in need. He refuses to admit when he just needs to step back. He feels like he can take on the whole world by himself, but he can't.

"Sara, my love, the kids are scared of me now. I don't know what to do. I know you want to more than anything be with me here, to heal me, to make me better, but maybe we just both need to admit that I can't be fixed. I'm a demon. I was made to be evil and sick and demented. I was created to torture, cause pain, and destroy. I was designed to do it all with a smile. There was no feeling. There was no 'well, you can care about these people.' It's hard for me to try to act like something I'm not everyday.; i'm not human. It hurts to pretend to be. I don't understand what or why I'm feeling the things I do. I am caring and loving, and it's all foreign to me. I can walk into hell, whip out a blade, and start torturing those poor souls without blinking, but now I am feeling guilt, regret, and hurt even though I am not meant to. I don't understand it, so I can not possibly expect you to. So, just try to grasp what I'm saying, Sara. Love, I can not sit here and tell you that I am okay when I know that there is so much more to it. I'm not okay. I'm not bad either. I'm broken, but I'm starting to see that I was made that way. I was probably never fixed or whole to start with. Sara, I'm not meant for this. I am not someone who gets to just settle down and have a family of my own. I'm a monster. I'm a demon, and I'm always going to hurt you, Haillie, and Ava in the end. Maybe it's just better if I play the role I am supposed to play. I'll be the villain, you humans will be the victims, and the hunters will always win. I need to just admit that I need to be what I am. I am the King of Hell. I torture, murder, and scare, and I Crowley enjoy it all," Crowley admits wholeheartedly to his love, his Sara.

Sara stammers, "Are you saying that you aren't going to stay here?"

"I'm saying goodbye, Sara. You can have the house, the kids, the life you always wanted. Find someone else to do it with," Crowley bluntly says letting her go out of his arms. He snaps and his bags of clothes appear. "Goodbye, love." Crowley snaps again, and he is at his office, in Hell with all of his stuff.


End file.
